Life of a 'family'
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: What if the whammy's kids were not human? What if they never went to Wammy's? What if they were all together in a pack? Matt comes later in the story. Many pairings through out this story but will be focused on Mello and Near. Pairings include: BXA MelloXNear and more. There will be OC's that I made. There is sex, possibly a little bit of gore and Mpreg.
1. prologue

**Prologue: **

Two teens raced through the woods.

"I can't wait to see you my dear" The raven haired male turned and winked one of his lust covered red eyes at the brown haired male following him.

The teen blushed and smirked at the raven haired teen. "Oh. But my love" He purred. "What if I want to see you first?"

The raven laughed and sped up to a sprint seeing as they were almost a safe distance from the packs home, their home.

Finally a safe enough distance away from the others that they won't be disturbed by them, the two slow to a stop.

They didn't care about doing this where others could see them let alone in their packs home but their alpha had asked them to take it into the forest far enough that it won't disturb the pack in their home.

The raven is the beta, second in command after the alphas, and the other teen was his mate but he let the raven keep being beta instead of sharing it with him.

The raven pushed the brown haired teen against a tree and smashed their lips together.

The brown haired teen let out a tiny pleased noise into the kiss and closed his sea blue eyes. He kissed his lover back and wrapped his arms around the raven's torso, gripping the back of the long sleeved black shirt.

The raven smirked into the kiss before forcing his tongue into his love's warm sweet mouth. One of his hands goes to his uke's pants cupping him but not yet touching him directly.

Their tongues begin to battle for dominance even though the raven always won even now.

"Ah." The blue eyed male gasped into the kiss as his red eyed lover began massaging his length through his pants that he had been cupping just a few moments before. "Beyond." He breaks the kiss, opening his sea blue eyes to look at the red eyed male that was pinning him against the tree. "Touch me. Play with me." He leaned in and erotically whispered in Beyond's ear. "Take me, make me yours all over again." He licked the shell of his lovers ear after speaking.

Beyond moaned very softly and grinned his toothy grin taking in his lovers appearance today.

The brown haired boy had many bracelet's covering his wrists, he wore white runners much like Beyond's own, old and worn down. He had on slightly baggy jeans and a light green t-shirt with a grey vine spiraling up from the bottom of his shirt to the neck of his shirt. On the vine was two beautiful looking flowers, that almost looked like pinkish red roses, on the front and on the back of his shirt. The flowers could never compare to the beauty of the blue eyed male leaning against the tree, and pinned there by Beyond, especially with the way the sun seemed to dance on his slightly pale skin.

"With pleasure. _Always._" Beyond spoke his lovers name as if it were the most beautiful word he had ever heard of which it was, to him.

**AN:**

**There you have it the prologue. I am currently working on the first chapter and that'll be up when I'm done. Please excuse my grammar if you find any errors there because I am tired. It's 9:32 pm and I barely got any sleep last night.**

**You can point out any errors and I will try to fix them also sorry about no lemons yet that'll come in the actual story I promise.**

**Please review.**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	2. Inheriting a reponsibility

**Chapter one: **Inheriting a responsibility.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"_Someday son this will be all yours." A man who looked to be in his late forties said with a smile. He was sitting on a ledge with is expensive fancy shoes against a rock two meters behind him, his socked feet feeling the breeze as his legs dangle over the ledge. His black suit is neatly done with only a few wrinkles on it and no tie. A rosary dangled from his neck down to his chest. His stubby chin gestures towards the crowd of people and wolves who went about doing their own part for the rest._

_A small blonde boy no older than four looked up at the man. The boy was sitting beside his father cross legged and his cold blue eyes looked empty with boredom. The boys blonde hair was in a bob and unlike his father he wore a long sleeved black shirt, black pants that were tattered around the ankles and he was bare foot. "Father. Do I have to? I just want to go on adventures with Nate." The boy covered his mouth as soon as the name slipped past his tan lips. He had kept Nate the loner he ran into one day when he went against his father's orders to stay in the camp. The boy had taken shelter from the rain in a small cave only he didn't notice the small pale boy hiding in the shadows. When the boy caught the others scent he started off defensive but after seeing the pale boy named Nate come out of the shadows his heart melted. The two became friends that day._

_His father looked at his son. Confusion clouding his usually fierce hazel green eyes. "Who is this Nate you speak of? Is he the reason you're always so quick to leave alpha training and leave the camp?" His head tilted slightly to the side giving his face an almost wolf appearance._

"_He's no one father." The boy looks away from his father, scanning the crowd watching them. Some had changed to their other form and two shared a kiss before heading into the forest._

_His father simply laughed and the boy whipped his head around to his father in confusion. "Guess I'll have to meet this Nate then." His father gives him a warm hearted smile._

_The boy smiled and looked down at his hands that he had moved to his lap. "He's shy, not very good with socializing with others and he's a loner."_

"_No worries." His father moves to stand as he sees his mate, the boys mother, join the crowd. "He will be accepted into the pack and besides he'll have you to help him. He can sleep with us in the alpha den until he is comfortable enough to be with the rest of the pack"_

**Mello's P.O.V.**

"Mihael?" My angle's voice called to me snapping me out of my day dream.

I looked over to my angle, Nate, from where I sat on a rock with a perfect view of the ledge me and my father had sat on when he let Nate join the pack. It's been eleven years since that day and five years since my father died handing the pack over to me. When my father died I changed my clothing to a chocolate brown leather vest, black leather pants that are a little tattered around the ankles, my father's rosary hanging around my neck, Brown leather boots with laces in the front and a badass looking red leather jacket that looked a little like a trench coat.

"What is it my sweet angle?" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his slim waist pulling him close.

My angle is a boy named Nate, he was a loner when I first met him and he is about two years younger than me. He wears button up long sleeved white shirts, a white t-shirt underneath on colder days, white socks that are usually dirty from walking around with no shoes and white slightly tinted blue baggy pajama pants. His clothes match his hair or well more his shirt than anything; he has curly white hair that made his dark grey eyes stand out and shine. When he stands in the sun I swear he looks like he has angle wings so I nicknamed him angle.

"I was just going to tell you that the hunting patrol is back with food. You can go eat I'll wait for you in the den." He tries to wiggle out of my grasp.

He can't stay out in the sun too long or else he'll get bad sunburn and he prefers staying in the cave or shade. Of course he helps me lead the pack being my mate and all but he leaves most of it to me which I don't mind.

"I'll have Beyond bring some food to us." I scoop him up into my arms holding him bridal style.

"Mihael. It's alright you don't have to worry ab-" He's silenced by my lips molding into his own lips.

I kept kissing him as I started walking and he kisses me back closing his eyes. I keep my eyes open so I know where I am going. Once in our den which is a cave not far from the ledge I break the kiss and lay him on the pile of blankets meant to be our bed. They smelled like us, sex and the river since it was our bed so of course we have sex on it and it gets cleaned in the river.

Cleaned as in dunking it into the river and scrubbing it until whoever is cleaning it gets everything they can that is dirt or anything off while smelling it every so often till it smells like the river. That is how the pack cleans the beds which are all just piles of blankets that have been used so many times by so many that some might even need to be replaced soon.

Whenever the pack wants to have sex they have to go out into the forest because they share dens which are other caves in the area, the area as in the walls of rock surrounding the packs home closing us off from the forest unless you leave through the entrance, the bathroom entrance and exit or you climb the wall of rock. The alpha's are always allowed to have sex in their den on their bed without anyone allowed to say anything about it cause well were the alphas of the pack.

"Wait there for a moment." I quickly head back out of our den jumping down to where the rest of the pack were starting to gather around the meal the hunting patrol had brought. A fat juicy looking deer, yum. "Beyond!" I glanced around for my beta spotting him as he moves away from his lover and the food coming over to me.

"What is it you want alpha?" Beyond doesn't like the fact that he isn't the alpha of the pack but I had managed to convince him of letting it go if he could be beta, of course I had help with that from his lover A.

"Leave some food for me and Nate outside our den." I give him a wink to let him know what I was going to do with my mate.

"Understood. I'll make sure it's there for you right away." He growls a little. He's not happy about a lot of things with the pack but somehow A always manages to get him to see things through and helps me keep him in line.

'I really need to thank A for his help. I'll do that later.' I think to myself as I nod my thanks then I head back to the alpha den, scaling the climbable part of the wall by the den.

When I reached it this time I pulled the sticks that were wedged in cracks of the rock wall out. The curtain of leafy vines that the sticks had been keeping from covering the dens entrance did as I said what it does without the sticks. It reduces the sound and it acts like a door in a way.

I push some of the vines aside so I could enter then dropping my hand letting them swish back to their original position behind me.

Nate is sitting cutely in the middle of the blankets. He was hunched over slightly but just enough to allow his shirt to fall open enough so that I can peek at his milky white chest.

My lust and love for him right now are boiling over my heart spreading to the rest of my body. I am quick to go over to our bed and push him down to his back crawling on top of him.

He leans up and kisses my lips softly and sweetly. This is his kiss. Soft, sweet, passionate, innocent and submissive.

I kiss back letting him set the pace for our kissing as I slide my hand up his shirt. I feel him shiver as my cool hands slide up to his chest pushing his shirt up a little as my hand goes higher. When my hand brushed against his nipple I cup his breast area.

He moans into the kiss and I kiss him harder. His arms wrap around me and his hands lightly grip the back of my jacket.

That was what made me lose myself to my lust

I took off all of our clothing with Nate helping me somewhat take off my cloth's. I need him now.

I stick three fingers into his mouth and he sucks eagerly. I moan softly as I remember the times he sucked my dick eagerly like that. As he sucked my fingers I move my other hand to his semi hard dick and pumping it feeling it harden fully in my hand.

He softly moans between sucks and licks of the fingers in his mouth.

We kept that up until I felt that my fingers were significantly coated then I pulled them out of his mouth replacing them with my tongue. I also removed my hand from his dick so he wouldn't come yet.

Our heated make out session continued distracting him as I slipped one finger into him at a time then stretching. He didn't notice until I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself at his entrance.

I know his sweet spot well since we've been doing this for years now. Not many years but a few years, about four years now actually. "Ready?" I ask him as I break our kiss.

He nods and I thrust into him fast and hard. He cries out in pain and pleasure so I stop even though it was more pleasure than pain.

No matter how many times we have sex he's always tight and there's always pain.

A few seconds later of me staying still for him he bucks his hips into mine signalling that I could move.

Not even an hour later I was pounding him into the blankets. Me moaning his name and him screeching my name over and over again trying to stay quiet though because of the rest of the pack. Both of us are covered in a sheen of sweat.

His breath starts coming out in short gasps like he was panting, with that I knew he was close but then again so was I.

I counted each thrust, in my head, up till our release.

One….

Two….

Three…..

Four….

Five…..

Six….

Seven…..

Eight…..

Nine…..

Te- "MIHAEL!" His erotic scream stops my counting in the middle of saying ten.

Nate arches his back and comes all over our chests and stomachs. His entrance tightens around me and I moan his name before I cum inside him, filling him to finish myself off.

I pull myself out of him, both of us panting heavily and my seeds leaking out of his entrance. I flop down onto the blankets beside him wrapping my arms around him pulling him close to me.

"Seeing as you two are now done how about I bring your food in here." A voice comes from the entrance to the den. I look over to the entrance and I can just make out Beyond's form standing outside the curtain of leafy vines.

"How long have you been standing there?" I almost growl out.

"Since you two finished calling out each other's names as you guys came." I can hear his hidden snicker of teasing in his voice.

"Alright bring it in." I groan as I pull a blanket over me and Nate's bodies.

Beyond enters carrying food which he drops by the blankets me and Nate inhabit then he leaves. Most likely to go back to A or maybe he found more jars of jam, he told me he steals them like how the pack sometimes seals things from campers, cottages and nearby towns when needed. Beyond loves jam but why I don't know. Just like I don't understand why Nate loves toys and puzzles.

I get up grabbing my pants and putting them on. I notice Nate hasn't moved so I look back and realize he's asleep. I smile and tuck him in gently.

"Mihael?" Alloy's voice came through the vines. "There's another pack's smell around the edge of our territory. The leader wishes to speak to you."

"Alright I'm coming. Gather the following together. L, Linda and Beyond." I was brining L for extra back up, Linda because I don't want to leave her in the packs home with Nate her crush and Beyond because he's my beta. I start putting on the rest of my clothing and grabbing some food to eat on the way there.

"As you wish my alpha." Alloy say's obediently before rushing off to gather the three I told him to get.

I leave the den with one last look back at Nate before I left.

**Nears. P.O.V.**

I awoke to darkness. Must be night time and when I fell asleep the sun had started to go down so I don't know how long I was asleep for.

I move out of the warmth of the blanket into the cool night air. Outside sounds pretty quiet compared to the day time so everyone except for any lying awake are asleep.

I feel around for my cloths and just as my left hand brushes against a fabric that's unfamiliar to me my body is slammed down onto the ground knocking the breath out of me. My body still naked and it gains a few cuts also most likely some bruises from the small rocks on the rocky ground of the den.

"Hello beautiful." A gruff voice purrs in my right ear.

**An:**

**Cliff hanger! Kyhahaha! I feel so evil!**

**So anyways that was my first time writing a full lemon outside of rp's that I did with my ex-best friend till mid-October. I don't know why she just suddenly quit and left, we were close friends. Besides that I am a virgin still so im not entirely sure how the whole sex thing actually feels and all.**

**I am also sorry for any errors in my writing but both my mom and sister who are my editors are away right now and I don't know if they are ok with sex scenes yet. So be forgiving please.**

**Tell me how im doing by reviewing please.**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	3. The loner

'Oh no. This can't be happening.' I think to myself as I try to push my attacker off of me.

His scent is so weird to me, it smells like a traveling loner but there's a strong sickening smell on his breath.

I've only ever smelled that sickening scent a few times before when we went to steal things from people. Those people always acted slightly disoriented, doing stupid things, saying stupid things and they passed out at random times.

This could only mean trouble and this man was strong. Then again I've always been kinda weaker than the others in the pack.

Guess I'll have to change then.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

We were heading back home when a scent caught my attention.

I immediately stopped and dropped down onto four paws smelling the ground. I could smell something that made people act weirdly when they drink it and the smell is so strong it makes me feel sick but curious at the same time. It's just a loner traveling through our territory.

I should make sure it left the territory and remark the scent lines and markings that tell others this is our territory.

"Mihael." Linda calls to me from up ahead.

I look up to see that she had changed into a brown wolf, Her eyes are a greenish color, the same as in her human form and her wolf face is very feminine looking for a wolf. She's a little taller than Nate but a little shorter than me. Her paws are a little small for her height.

"What is it? I call to her and I pad over to her smelling the loners scent all the way there even when I got to her.

"The scent keeps going straight towards the camp. L and B have gone ahead following it." She reports.

I growl softly and follow the scent trail swiftly, growling at Linda. "We follow it."

She does as ordered.

"If it's heading towards the camp there could be trouble."

We caught up to L and B who were at the entrance to the camp.

It was quiet. We didn't hear fighting nothing but the scent led right into the camp.

I lead the way into the camp with the others following. I started to panic as I smelled that the scent was headed towards the alpha den. I raced to the den praying that Nate was alright.

**Beyond's P.O.V.**

I could smell the alcohol on the scent trail. This loner was most likely drunk.

"Heh."

**Near's P.O.V.**

I snapped at his throat snarling.

At first I had thought he was a human that was only acting weirdly because of the sickly smelling drink. But as soon as I changed and attacked he did the same surprising me. He also was not acting weird because of the drink, he must've drank whatever it is in the past like yesterday or something.

He had sand colored fur, slightly big paws, a little bit more furry than normal tail and surprisingly pink eyes that were just dark enough to not be a blinding bright pink.

I snarled as he lept on top of me pinning me there and growled possessively.

A familiar snarl was heard and I glanced at the fierce and slightly scary looking powerful blonde wolf with blue eyes. Mihael.

"Get off him now or I'll mangle your body worse than what I already am going to do to you." Mihael spat in anger as he advanced. Hackles raised, fur standing up and jowls pulled back revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

The loner just laughed and rubbed his nose against mine, that stupid bastard.

I snapped at him just managing to nip his nose as he pulls back.

Mihael slammed his body into the loners and the rolled on the floor snarling, growling and fighting.

I quickly get to my paws as fast as I could.

A strangled yelp of pain sounded throughout the cave along with a sickning sound of a bone snapping.

**Beyond's P.O.V.**

I followed Mihael towards the alpha den after checking on A who was thankfully still asleep on our bed.

When I entered the first thing I saw was Nate. A very beautiful snowy white wolf, not as lovely as A of course, his fur makes him seem to glow in the moonlight and sparkle in the sunlight. Every wolf fawns over him and are disappointed that Mihael took him as his mate. He's a little smaller than most male's, more like the size of a girl and seriously his looks mainly in wolf form complement his feminine height. His eyes snap over to a scene that I couldn't see because he was in my way.

That's when I smelt it. Blood.

**AN:**

**Another cliff hanger hehe :3 **

**More to come in next chapter just you wait.**

**Review please! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Blossoming love

Blood, lots of it how heavy the smell is. Was someone's throat torn out or something? That would make a beautiful scene to see.

I smirk and look past Near at the scene.

A beautiful scene right in front of me and Near.

**Near's P.O.V.**

"Mihael!" I rush over to him as he is now in human form and I wrap my arms around him. I thought he was killed… Well I worried that he had been killed. I'm happy he wasn't killed.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

"Nate." I wrap my arms around my dearest angel. I don't care if I have blood socking my body mostly my mouth, neck and top of my chest but I need to kiss him so badly.

We lean towards each other and meet half way there, our lips moulding together.

**A's P.O.V.**

I wander over to the alpha's den and I peek inside.

Beyond is looking at a sandy colored wolf that was lying on the ground with it's throat torn out and blood socking the ground below. Where the part of his throat that had been torn out went to I don't know.

Mihael and Nate were sharing a kiss, Mihael spreading the blood that's on his body to Nate's but they didn't seem to care. Nate is still naked….. I hope the notice this because seriously Mihael would freak out if he knew Nate was naked in front of others.

"Beyond" I whisper his name trying not to bug Mihael and Nate so me and Beyond don't get our asses kicked for seeing Nate naked.

He turns to look at me and I beckon him out of the den before leaving and just as I'm leaving I hear Beyond tell Mihael he'll send someone in to clean up the mess.

I wait for Beyond on the floor of the camp where he would climb down after leaving the alpha's den.

Sure enough about a minute later he's climbing down towards me.

**L's P.O.V.**

I promised him I'd be there today.

He doesn't know about the camp or what I really am. As long as he doesn't know it'll be safe to keep meeting him and maybe someday I can trust him enough with this important information.

I sneak out of the camp carful to not look suspicious.

I hope he waited. I did tell him that there is a chance that I may be late sometimes because of something coming up or something.

He said it was alright and he'd wait till you could see the full shape of the sun as it rises before he left.

The sun is starting to rise. I must hurry if I am to see him today.

I jump and change in midair. My body morphing into its wolf state and like everyone else my clothes stay intact on my human form.

When werewolves' change they just morph into a wolf and the clothes they had been wearing on their human form will disappear with their human form so no we don't have our clothes on when we are in wolf form.

I race through the trees at top speed and heading towards the sparkling clean river. I slash into the river, the cold water chilling my legs and as I splash deeper more freezing water comes higher up my body. Some of the spray from my splashing lands on parts of my body that aren't touching the water. I shiver but keep going following the river out of the packs territory towards the town that was built next to the river.

The river is just to throw off my scent so any other wolves who find my scent suspicious and track it would figure I had just went and got a drink or something.

'Wait for me. I'm coming.' I wanted to scream out my thoughts as I continued to race against time, the rising sun, towards his home town

**AN:**

**More going on than meets the eye heh.**

**I wrote the first part then my sister got me distracted with watching Death Note hehe. **

**I have decided that next chapter Matt will make his first appearance. **

**Light: Why aren't I in this? L is in it shouldn't I be as well because I am his first friend after all.**

**MNLMFangirl: Are you saying you want to be in this so you can be with L? o_O**

**Light: No. I….. (sigh) Never mind. I was just thinking that L doesn't seem to have anyone that's all. (walks away)**

**MNLMFangirl: OHHH! You do care about him! Hehe! **

**Review please! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. author note

**AN:**

**I am terribly sorry to tell you that I have injured my hand and am barely able to type.**

**It will take longer for me to update because of this and again im sorry for the delay.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	6. Meet Matt and Light

I quickly change back into my human form, jumping to the shore, as soon as the town was in view. Looking at the sun quickly I don't waste a second before I race into the town towards our meeting place. I was almost out of time!

Just a few seconds before the sun was risen to the point where I was out of time I finally reach my destination. He was there and I smile. 'He waited.'

"Light!" I call to him and he races over to me.

"L. You made it!" He smiles, slowing down before he crashed into me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry I was late."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushing us apart enough that I could see his face, he gives me a smile. "It's alright. You made it and that's what makes me happy. I am always happy to see you."

I found myself almost getting lost in his eyes, those eyes that sparkled with love.

He leaned in his lips getting closer and closer to my lips.

**Linda's P.O.V.**

I followed L's scent and once I lost it at the river I figured he must have gotten a drink at first. Sniffing around I came to think that it wasn't the case, L is hiding something. If he was getting a drink I would've bumped into him and there's no other scent of him around the river that's fresh.

I follow the river towards the town thinking he might have gone that way, maybe he was going to get something from town but was trying to make sure others didn't know? I don't know.

I wasn't too far from the town when I heard a bush rustle.

Turning my attention to it I smelled the air, I didn't pick up on anyone's scent. So maybe it had been a woodland creature?

I continue to walk, staying in my wolf form, I followed the river. When I was getting close to the town I picked up on L's scent again headed towards town.

I passed by a bush and at that moment I stopped dead in my tracks. A scent that I didn't recognize!

I turned to face the bush my fur standing and I growled.

A red head with goggles over his emerald green eyes poked his head over the bush. He looks me over with a curious stare. "A wolf? What is a wolf doing here so close to town? I thought wolves didn't like to be near people."

I take a few steps back baring my fangs and growling. 'Oh no. I need to find L and get out of here. I need to know what he's hiding, if I don't Mihael will get mad at me for not getting anything!' My thoughts continue on those words that run through my brain then I switch to how I could get away and get into town unnoticed by the red head.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I was just walking home from the video game store to buy another DS after my last one broke after using it to much. I was walking along the edge of town by the river, that's when I saw it.

A wolf coming out of the woods and I had never seen or heard of a wolf getting as close to human civilization like this wolf was.

'Strange.' I think to myself as I hide behind a bush hoping I wouldn't be spotted by the wolf. I hear a growl and I look over the bush seeing that the wolf had spotted me. 'Definitely a female. Maybe she has pups and came here because she was having no luck in the forest? No that cant be right. Maybe she does have pups but she doesn't look starved, maybe some other wolves drove her from her hunting grounds? Hmmm' I know I must look really curious now. "A wolf? What is a wolf doing here so close to town? I thought wolves didn't like to be near people."

**Linda's P.O.V.**

I turned and jolted. I ran towards the bushes on the out skirts of the town away from the red head. I listened as I ran but I didn't hear anything that would've told me he was following me.

As soon as I was safely out of his view I risked a look back to make sure he wasn't following, he wasn't.

With a sigh I changed into my human form and walked out of the forest looking back as if confused. "That was strange. A female wolf so close to humans? She looked spooked." I could feel the red heads eyes on me so I turned to look at him.

He was now standing and looked like he had been about to head into town. He's wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt, jeans and black combat boots. In one hand he held a plastic bag. He was staring at me. "Miss? I don't think I've ever seen you before. Whats your name and where did you come from?"

So he's never seen me before even when I sometimes come to town for the pack or for me. Cant blame him looks like one of those inside guys. "I am Linda. I'm a traveler studying wolves in the area." The lie slipped out easily, I guess it's not fully a lie since I am following L's scent and he's a wolf.

"They deemed this place Fine for wolves and humans. So what are you hiding?" He's smarter than I thought.

"In truth we released a wolf who lost his home into these woods. I was supposed to keep track of him but wolves can be hard to keep track off. Havent been doing this job too long so im not as good as others. Alright? Now I need to head into town quickly then return back to trying to find the wolf. See you." I walk into town listen to se if he followed me or not. He's walking in another direction that's good.

**Matt's P.O.V**

Somethings weird about that girl. Too young to be on any of the wolf tracking and animal research stuff. Ill move around and follow her hopefully without her noticing. What's she hiding?

**AN: **

**Been working on this chapter ever since my hand healed enough to type at least a little. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**More on the way as my hand heals! **

**Review please! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	7. Pregnant and wanted

**An: **

**Okay guys. I have decided to add Mpreg. If you don't like it im sorry but don't go and yell at me for it, I did warn you that there was going to be maybe Mpreg.**

**MNLMFangirl**

**L's P.O.V.**

He kisses me and I kiss back happily. He makes me so happy I come to wonder how I lived without him sometimes.

Today I should…

"L." Lights voice sang through my ears, not that he actually sang my name.

"Yes?" I stare into those brown loved filled eyes.

"Listen there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important and could change our lives." He's nervous, what is he going to say.

"Alright. You go ahead but after I have something to tell you." I nod softly.

He gets down on one knee and looks up at me as lovingly as ever. "L. My sweet L…" A nervous gulp. "Will you…. Marry me?" He pulls a ring out of his pocket and puts it in my hand.

It's beautiful, White silver with two gems, one blue and one green. It shone beautifully in the sunlight.

"Yes Light of course I will."

The ring is slipped onto my finger.

"Light….." Now that he's proposed to me I really need to tell him.

"Yes beautiful?" He purrs and stands.

"I have something I wish to show you, but please don't freak out alright?"

His face turns to confusion. "Uh…. Okay?"

I hold his hand and take him to the forest so no one will see us from the town. Doing a quick sniff in the air to make sure no wolves were here.

"L…. Why are we in the forest?" Light's voice sounds slightly worried.

Better late than never I guess….. I turn to him and I jump into the air far enough to land in front of him.

I guess is should've expected his shocked and slightly scared face to make an appearance at this.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Why didn't I pay enough attention to remember that Nate was naked while B was in the den. Damn.

The mess has already been cleaned and Nate got dressed after B left.

I hope he's game for what I have planned tonight.

"Mihael." A's voice drifts into the den.

Nate went out with a hunting patrol so I'm alone in the den.

"Come in." I look up from where I am sitting on the blankets me and Near call our bed.

A enters and sits on the floor across from me. Watching the ground.

"What is it?" Something's up I can sense it in waves rolling off him.

"Mihael I… I think I may be pregnant." A stammers.

My eyes widen. "How is that possible!? No. It's impossible what makes you say that you are." Where is this coming from?

"I have been experiencing all the symptoms of pregnancy and I just came to tell you. Also me and B are going to the hospital to get it confirmed. Just so you know." He stands and bows with his last sentence.

"If it happens to be true or not then inform me right away." I command him.

He nods and leaves the den.

Pregnant? Another male pregnant? What if it's true? Does that mean that Near could become pregnant?

I have no answers to any of my questions until A and B get back.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

This girl…. She is never really in town but I think ive seen her here and there.

I continue following her and it looks like she's following something I cant see, her eyes on the ground most of the time.

She comes up to a different part of the forest. She glances around, not seeing me, then leaps into the air morphing to the wolf I had seen earlier.

I pick up my jaw from the ground and head home seeing as she is now gone.

Werewolves? No fucking way this has to be a dream. All a dream, no fucking way are they real. Holy crap if they are then what about vampires?

**A's P.O.V.**

I head into town with B, both of us in our human form clothed of course.

B's wearing his usual outfit.

My light brown hair brushed but not styled, today I'm wearing a baggy grape purple T-shirt with slightly baggy faded jeans and white runners. My many bracelets covering my scarred wrists jingle lightly whenever they bump together.

B keeps close to me and wraps a protective arm around my waist.

I'm nervous. What if im not pregnant but just sick. What would I do then?

"It's alright my love." B speaks up seeming to read my mind. "No matter what it is I'll always stay by your side."

I look to his face and smile a happy loving smile. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek and we arrive at the hospital.

By the time we were finished we had to wait ten minutes for the results.

Finally the doctor came over to us rechecking the papers on his clipboard.

I squeeze B's hand and he soothingly squeezes back.

"Well A." The doctor starts, peeking over his clip board. "I have somethingbig to tell you and youre boyfriend. The test came up positive. Youre pregnant A."

B's eyes widen slightly hearing this. "Doctor he's a guy. Are you sure?" B's eyes show that hes shocked but underneath I see happiness.

"Yes." The doctor pushes his glasses up as they start to fall off his nose. "Its not common but it is possible to get a male pregnant. I would like A to come at least once every week or so for check ups."

We would've just gone to the pack's healer for this but our pack healer has officially given up looking at pregnancies because he doesn't have the right equipment to tell so we just go to town to check now.

"Alright. Thank you. The baby is healthy right?" I put a hand to my stomach.

The doctor smiles softly. "Let me tell you this. You're having twins and yes they are very healthy."

I felt like fainting right then and there. Twins! I'm carrying twins!

B kisses my cheek. "We're having our own kids darling. Our own baby twins." He's excited. "We'll be able to teach them so much."

I laugh softly. It's always nice to have B around.

"We'll have to tell Mihael." I whisper to him softly enough so the doctor doesn't hear.

B nods and stands, picking me up in his arms bridal style. "Thank you doctor, we'll come back in a week." With that B left the hospital with me in his arms.

I blush and snuggle against his chest closing my eyes.

Others only know the insane side of him but I know his loving side that he shows me. It's nice.

**No one's P.O.V.**

A mail man looking guy waltzed into town and went straight for the notice board.

L and Light were just coming back from the forest hand in hand. They watch as a wanted poster is nailed to the notice board.

After the man left L brought Light over to the notice board.

Light had finally gotten over his shock when they came back to town.

L reads the wanted poster then looks at Light searching his eyes.

Light turns to look at L nervously. He leans over and whispers in L's ear. "Don't worry my lovely werewolf. They wont get you unless it's over my dead body."

L and Light leave into the forest, L taking Light to the camp to introduce him to the others.

Though Light is a regular human he is L's lover, fiancée and he did accept L for being a werewolf.

The poster was gossiped about throughout the entire town, for it said:

_Werewolves._

_Wanted. Dead or alive._

_For murder, theft, rape, illegal hunting in no hunting areas, and torture._

_Reward: 100 million for each._

_Any werewolves turned in or found will be sentenced to death. No trial, Nothing._

_By order of the law._

The rouge wolves have really dug a grave for all werewolves weither it be werewolves that have done something bad or not.

The wolves went from the hunters to being the prey of the hunters. Who can save the ones who didn't do anything from being killed?

**AN:**

**Sorry I know it's short but I'm sick and I feel like fainting so I couldn't get to many ideas for this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Review! **

**MNLMFangirl.**


	8. Taking him to my home and more

**Linda's P.O.V.**

I watched as L and the brown haired male went off into the forest.

So L has been having an affair with this guy and he finally is ready to show him to everyone else it seems. The brown haired male isn't a werewolf for I've seen him around town but never got to know him.

Judging from what Sayu told me and the fact that this guy lives with her family, im gonna guess he's Light Yagami.

I remember how me and Sayu used to joke around when I visited her in town. We used to make jokes about how their last name spelled backwards is Im a gay and how Light's nickname should be, just for the fun of it, Im a gay Light bulb. Good times.

I go over to the notice board to check what L and Light just looked at.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I watched her as she ran into the forest after Light and some strange looking raven haired guy.

I don't want to follow her now its boring but im curious as to who these new people are.

I follow her into the woods.

**L's P.O.V.**

Me and Light kept jogging to get to the camp. Me as the leader holding Lights hand and Light following me keeping our hands together.

A scent comes to me and I recognize it as Linda's scent but….. there's another scent mixing with hers. Either she's with someone or their following her which isn't good.

Linda leaps over me and Light's head's in wolf form and alone. She stops and turns to us panting slightly. "L. I need to lose this guy whose following me so you need to go tell Mihael about the poster. I'm guessing this man next to you is Light. I heard about him from Sayu. Now see you." Linda tells me but both of us know Light cant understand her in wolf form.

"Yes that is wise and you are correct. Now go before he knows you know hes following you." I tell her.

She nods and goes off into the bushes leading away from the camp.

"What did he say? And who was that?" Light asks watching Linda leave.

I turn to him and move closer to him. Giving him a look that is silently saying: _We need to act like we aren't heading to where everyone else is. For safety._

Light wraps his arms around me understanding the message in my eyes. He pulls me closer to him and his arms are now around my waist.

I make sure I lean in close so I can speak quietly so that the guy whose following Linda, who is still close I can tell by his scent, cant hear me. "That was Linda. She is another werewolf and she knows your sister. She confirmed that you are you then left to try to lead someone following her away from the others. It's for safety after you saw that poster I think you should understand that. She also said that we should to tell Mihael, one of our alpha's, about the poster. Which we are going to do as well as introduce you to the pack."

Light nods understanding. "I love you too." Obviously throwing off the guy who I think is moving away to follow Linda. Light kisses me passionately.

I kiss him back and open my mouth to let his tongue in.

Our tongues dance an unlearned dance together and we kiss each other harder.

My back presses against a tree and I cant smell anything but him.

He pins me against the tree and slides his hand up my shirt.

That's when I break our kiss. "Light….. As much as id love to do this with you right now. We cant. We have to get the message to the others before we lose anyone. Understand that their my family, not by blood but they raised me like a member of their family. Our pack is like a family to us and we all care about each other like family even if we don't show it and even if we fall in love with someone. We should get going."

Light nods silently and pecks my lips before backing off.

"Im sorry." I hug him quickly then I hold his hand again, leading him to the camp.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Nate's body is so tempting.

He's underneath me on our bed, his shirt open and his mouth slightly open to let put small pants.

My erection is painfully rubbing against my pants, I need to be inside him now. I start to slide his pants and boxers off, he does the same to me.

We kiss a kiss that turns into a full out make out session.

"Don't… Worry….. About….. Preparations… Just….. Fuck… Me…." Nate tells me between kisses.

"As… You… Wish…." I respond and line myself up to his entrance.

Ever since I heard that it is possible for males to get pregnant from A, I've been thinking about how great it would be to have an heir born from me and Nate instead of forcing myself to impregnate a girl in our pack for an heir. Though if I did have to get a girl pregnant I would go straight back to Nate and we would raise the child. But all I have to do is try to get him pregnant and I don't have to worry about it.

"Ah." Nate gasps out as I push myself into him. He clutches my shoulders and I pause to let him adjust.

"MIHAEL!" L's voice rings out throughout the camp and into the den.

'Damn interruptions. This had better be good.' I growl out in my head.

**AN:**

**Sick and half asleep but here it is!**

**I really hope I did good for you guys.**

**Mello: Sometimes it feels like some of your stories will never have an ending. You know that right?**

**Me:Yeah I do so shut up. - im not in the condition to deal with it right now.**

**Mello: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! I'LL GET YOU FOR DOING THAT I SWEAR!...**

**Me: (Ignoring him right now.) Review and im sorry about mr. cranky pants. (yawn)**

**Mello: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRANKY PANT!?**

**Im gonna leave before he decides to kill me.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	9. The announcement and mating

I listened to L and his mate Light's story of what they saw in town.

I look down at my clothed legs, Me and Nate got dressed and went to see why we were being interrupted.

Nate looks over to me, he is sitting beside me, his expression worried.

Me, Nate, L and Light are all in me and Nate's den.

"Those damn rouge wolves! They've dug a grave for us all!" I growl out pissed.

Nate looks over to L and Light who are sitting across from us. "Thank you. The two of you may leave the den now, let the others know to stay in the camp. Me and Mihael will figure something out."

L bows his head and Light follows L's Example. "Of course." With that said L led Light out of the den.

I stand and start to pace. "There isn't much that we can do. We can just not let anyone see us change forms and stay away from the town in our wolf forms."

Nate stands up and goes over to me. He stands in front of me stopping my pacing and puts his hands on my shoulders. "We should also try to get the rouge wolves that we see from doing any of the criminal acts. We should protect the town's people and the travelers in the forest at least. Maybe we can convince them that not all of us are truly evil."

I peck his irresistible lips and smile gently at him. My arm snakes around his waist pulling him closer. "Always thinking through things more than I am."

We share another kiss before we let each other go and I head out to the ledge to announce what me and Nate decided.

I stand at the edge of the ledge and look down at my pack, the ones out in the open at least.

"EVERYONE OF THE PACK OF THE DARK GATHER AROUND TO HEAR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!" I shout loudly and pause to let everyone gather.

Once I thought everyone was here I began the announcement. "AS I'M SURE YOU'VE ALL HEARD FROM ANY RUMORS THAT MAY HAVE BEEN SPREAD AROUND THE CAMP, OUR KIND IS WANTED BY THE HUMANS!"

Some of them start whispering to each other looking worried. They shut up and look back up at me as I continue to speak.

"IT HAS BEEN DECIEDED THAT WE WILL NOT ALLOW ANY HUMAN SEE US TRANSFORM INTO EITHER HUMAN OR WOLF. WHEN IN WOLF FORM WE WILL TRY TO STAY AWAY FROM ANY CAMP SITES AND THE TOWN. WE WILL ALSO TRY TO PROVE THAT WE ARE GOOD BY PROTECTING THE HUMANS FROM THE ROUGES. NOW THIS ONLY MEANS ANY HUMAN THAT COMES INTO OUR WOODS AND THE TOWN. HOWEVER IF YOU SPOT OR HEAR ANYONE BEING ATTACKED OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN OR OUR BOARDERS THEN YOU GO TO TRY TO HELP THEM. B YOU WILL BE TAKING A PATROL OUT TO CHECK THE BOARDERS AND REMEMBER TO BE CARFUL. THAT IS ALL!" With that done and said I head back into the den.

Nate is sitting on our bed waiting for me in the den and I quickly go over to him.

We kiss and he licks my lips so I grant him permission to enter, opening my mouth.

His tongue slides into my mouth exploring it and taking his time over the sensitive spots in my mouth.

I push him back onto the bed and I fall over top of him not breaking the kiss. I moan quietly into the kiss and I start undressing him once again.

Our tongues link together and I take control over the kiss, Nate letting me have control.

Soon he is naked under me and that's when we break the kiss, gasping for air.

I lean down and mummer sexily in his ear. "Touch me my angel."

He shivers lightly and his hands slide under my shirt.

I lean into his touch and kiss him all along his jaw line; making him moan.

He slides my shirt up with his hands and pauses to pinch my nipples gently.

I moan against his skin and pull away from him. I take off my shirt tossing it to the side and I lean down to kiss him again.

He kisses me back and his hands are quick to rid of my pants and boxers. He moves his legs to around my waist. He breaks the kiss. "Now where were we?" He almost laughs and gives me his angelic smile.

I grin and give him a look full of true love. I push myself into him.

Both of us moan. I moaned because of how amazing he feels as I continue to slide my dick into his entrance. He moaned because of the pain and the pleasure coursing through him from the feeling of my hardness inside him.

Our hips connect and I pause for a moment.

I look down at Nate's face and see that his eyes are half open full of lust and love.

I begin to thrust in and out of him starting out slow and slowing speeding up.

Nate moans and starts pushing back against my thrusts. He eventually tilts his head and moans loudly as I hit his sweet spot.

I pound him into the blankets, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. I feel my release coming as my thrust become wilder.

"MIHAEL!" He screams my name at the top of his lungs and cums, his entrance tightens around my dick.

"NATE!" I call his name in the same manor and thrust into him as deep as I can get. I cum deep inside his body, filling his body with my seeds.

We both pant heavily as we come down from the high of our orgasms.

I pull out of him and lie down on the blankets beside him, trying to catch my breath. "I…. love you." I smile at him.

He turns his head to look over to me and smiles still panting slightly, like me. "I love….. you too."

I peck his lips and catch my breath. I get up and cover his body with a blanket to keep him warm. "Get some rest my beautiful angel." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

He nods and closes his eyes, off in his dream world in a few seconds. He looks so peaceful.

**No one's P.O.V.**

A pair of glowing green eyes watch the patrol leaving the camp from the shadows.

The mysterious wolf snarls quietly before turning and racing away unseen, unheard and unnoticed.

**AN:**

**Hope you al liked this chapter! :3**

**Exams are coming up so it may take me a week maybe more to update because of that.**

**Tell me how I am doing please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	10. The hunters and splitting apart

**Mello's P.O.V.**

It worked!

Nate is now pregnant with my child.

Me and Nate are excited for our child.

**A's P.O.V.**

Being pregnant isn't easy, I'll tell you that.

I was going out with Clover for a nice relaxing stroll. She said it would help me from getting too much stress with the pregnancy.

Clover is a girl who helps look after those who are pregnant. She has long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with a red hair band; instead of having it at by her head she has the hair tie by the end of the bottom of the pony tail. It ends at her hips. She's wearing a sea blue t-shirt and dancer like, light grey sweat pants. She has brown runners and no socks. She's also Linda's mother, Linda's father is unknown. A stray wolf mated with Clover then disappeared; Clover was so upset he left.

We wander away from the camp and I change into my wolf form. Clover does the same as me.

We keep going till we get to the river.

I stop at the river's edge and lean my head down to take a drink.

"Look out!" Clover snaps.

My ears perk up and my head snaps up, looking for the danger.

Just as I notice the net heading right for me Clover jumps in its way.

"Clover!" I yelp watching her fall to the ground, she's captured in a net.

"Over here! Over here!" German shepherds bark not too far away from the direction that the net came from.

Clover looks at me and struggles, flailing in the net. "Run Always! Run home! Think about what you're putting at risk! Not only you but your child! Run or I will not find peace in my death!"

I can smell humans and their dogs coming now, their close.

"Run!" Clover howls at me.

I turn and run into the woods as fast as I can. I let out a howl into the sky then I concentrate on running again.

**BB's P.O.V.**

I hear A howling. So I leave the camp and run to go find him.

"Beyond! I'm coming too!" Mihael calls from behind me.

"Doesn't matter to me! I just need to get to my mate!" I call back to him. I race through the woods, following A's scent trail.

**Near's P.O.V.**

A red wolf? With green eyes? Who is this? Who could it be I don't recognize him at all.

A tall red wolf with green eyes stands in front of me.

The image blurs and changes to a new image.

This time it's the leader's den but… instead there is a young girl wolf. She's a sandy colored wolf with one sea blue eye and on grey eye. Her paws look like they have snowy white boots on them. Me and Mihael nowhere to be found.

She looks up and sits a little in front of the bed area. "Mother….. Father… I promise I'll take care of everyone."

My eyes snapped open to reality.

I'm lying on the bed in the alpha's den, covered with one of the blankets that make up the bed. I'm alone.

I sit up and glance around for my clothes.

I feel sick.

After getting dressed I leave the den, intending to go out into the forest so I can go be sick somewhere.

Mihael rushes into the camp in wolf form, Beyond and A behind him also in wolf form.

"EVERYWOLF TO THE TOWN NOW! HUMAN FORMS AND DON'T TURN TO WOLF FORM! HUNTERS HAVE FOUND THE CAMP!" Mihael raises his voice so the camp could hear him.

BB and A turn back to human form and BB pulls A close to him.

The others are racing around trying to get out and trying to make sure everyone gets out.

Mihael stands at the entrance making sure every one of the pack's members leave.

BB and A leave with the others.

I start to climb down.

Me and Mihael are the last to leave.

Mihael changes to human form and races over to where I'm climbing down. "Jump down. I'll catch you!"

I don't feel like getting sick anymore, maybe it's the fact that I know if we don't get out of here we're both dead. I jump into Mihael's arms.

safely catching me, he runs out the camp entrance and towards the town.

I hear a gun shot and hope that it didn't kill anyone in the pack.

We finally get to town. The pack is in a group, I think everyone's here.

"Where's Clover! Where's my mom!" Linda's panicked voice quiets the muttering of the pack.

Mihael carries me over to her, he bows his head to her. "I'm sorry. The hunters got her."

Linda falls to the floor screaming and crying. "NO!"

Mihael sets me down gently. "Stay with the pack. I'm going to check for injuries." He vanishes into the pack.

I stand and move to the edge of the pack.

There I feel watched, not by someone from the pack but more in the town.

I turn and I see a red head at a window looking at me. His red hair is the same as the wolf's fur in my dream and he has the same green eyes as well. He's wearing a black and white striped shirt. That's all I can see.

Our eyes meet and I feel a sense of dread in my heart.

I twirl a strand of my hair, watching the red head.

He goes somewhere into what I'm guessing is his home and disappears from sight.

Who is he? Is he going to affect me somehow? Maybe the pack or Mihael?

I move back into the pack and I find Mihael.

He's talking with Light.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind helping out. It's just that I know the whole pack is not going to fit in the house. We'll have to separate." Light explains to Mihael.

L stands silently next to Light, thumb at his lips.

"We may have to stay in the streets then….." Mihael sighs. "The young ones, their mothers and any pregnant will go with you. If there is still room then the elders will join."

Light nods in agreement. "Right. I'll wait for them just a little bit away from the pack. L you're staying with me." Light grabs L's hand and takes him to the edge of the pack.

Mihael tilts his head back and calls out to the pack. "EVERYONE WHO HAS YOUNG CHILDREN OR IS PREGNANT MUST FIND LIHT JUST OUTSIDE THE GROUP! YOU WILL BE GOING WITH HIM FOR A SAFE PLACE TO STAY! IF THERE IS ANY ROOM LEFT THE ELDERS WILL JOIN THEM! THE REST OF YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE! MATES ARE NOT TO GO WITH THE MOTHERS WHO ARE GOING WITH LIGHT, JUST SO WE CAN SAVE SPACE!"

The pack moves as the ones with small children and any who are pregnant move out of the pack to find Light.

Mihael turns around. As soon as he spots me he comes towards me. "I love you Nate. Go with Light."

I nod and watch Mihael run off telling everyone to follow him.

I go following the direction I saw Light and L leave in.

When I reach them, the rest of the pack moves out and the ones with L and Light follow Light as he departs towards his home.

I follow Light towards his home, wishing that I could've gone with Mihael.

"But this is safer for you and the baby." I whisper to myself.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I lead the pack around town as we search for a place to stay. It isn't easy.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I remember what my father had said to do when I was little. Back when he was alive. He told me to close my eyes and imagine myself as a wolf then when you have the image perfectly in your head. Let your head make the wolf's color's. Then jump into the air and when you land open your eyes.

I did as instructed. The image of the wolf in my head is a tall red wolf with green eyes. I leap into the air feeling my muscles shift and my body stars to feel like a different form. I land on all fours and my eyes open.

For I am a werewolf because of my father and my mother being wolves.

I've never met my mother or the sister that my father said I had but I know their out there.

That girl that I had seen earlier, Linda, had screamed my mother's name. Clover.

I now know that she is my sister, I don't even know if she knows.

I run to my bedroom staying in my wolf form that I hadn't used until now.

Surprisingly I felt like I knew how to function in my wolf form even though this is the first time I've used it.

I'll need to hunt down that pack of wolves' starting with that small albino that I saw earlier. He looks like an easy target.

**AN:**

**Whew! No more exams! They finished faster than I thought they would. Oh well I get to post again! Yay! :D**

**At first I wasn't sure if this would actually have an ending then I figured out how to end it so its not going to be a forever on going fic.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	11. Plans and sex

I remember what I look like as a human and I turn back into a human.

Standing I leave my house.

I go to where I saw the albino and I catch many scents. To be expected.

I follow the trail that is most likely the albino's. A sweet scent but also unique in a way.

Following the trial, ignoring everyone else around.

Finally I find myself in front of Light's house.

So this is where they are staying, or at least some of them. Including the albino. Now all I have to do is set up cameras and wait until he leaves.

I go back to collect my cameras.

**Near's P.O.V.**

Light's family was very understanding when Light told them we had lost our home. They allowed us to stay with them at their home.

L and Light took Light's bedroom. While the rest of us had free space in the basement.

The basement was much like a family room with rooms branching off. In the main part has two black fabric comfy couches, a matching black love seat in between them. The carpet is soft and white while the walls are just grey cement. The ceiling is just white tiles. Each room branching off of the main room has their own white wood door with a brass door knob. The furnace room and the laundry room stayed closed off but the bathroom is open.

In the bathroom the floor is lined with marble tiles, the walls are painted pure white and the ceiling matches the main room's ceiling. There is a sink, a toilet and a shower stall that is also a bath tub. It isn't fancy; but it is nice looking and not cramped.

I turn to Light's mom and his sister as they bring down more blankets and some extra pillows.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright?" Light's mother asks me; as she puts the stuff she was carrying down.

Light's sister, Sayu as Light called her, went over to one of the nests that we are making. She puts the stuff in her arms onto the empty couch.

We are making the blankets into the type of beds we were used to, on the floor.

"Yes. We are used to just blankets to sleep on." I explain to her and twirl a strand of my hair.

She raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Alright? Well where are you from?" She's understanding but curious about us.

I have to be careful. No idea if she'll accept that we are wolves. "We are originally from a group who didn't actually have a lot of money. We camped outside of town because of our little money. So we didn't really have much and we never actually had a normal bed. L is a member of our group. He and Light found each other and found that they love each other. L introduced Light to us and when Light saw how we were living he offered to help. We decided that since there wouldn't be enough room for the group the one's pregnant and the mothers with small children would come. That's how we ended up here." I look down to my stomach and I put my free hand onto my stomach. "We recently found out that guys could get pregnant. It was surprising. Anyways, I thank you for letting us rest here until we can go back. It's really kind of you and we will do our best not to make our presence a nuisance." I raise my head to see her reaction.

She brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh you poor things. You also lost your only home that you all have ever known too."

I nod softly, the strand of hair I was twirling wrapped a little tightly around my finger. "Yes. Because we are poor we were chased out of our shelter. Called freaks and wolves because of how we lived." I unwrap the strand of hair from my finger. I lower my hand to my side, my other hand softly rubbing my stomach. I allow my eyes to look sad to keep up the performance.

"Oh don't worry about it. What exactly were they thinking? But you know….." she paused and glanced at Sayu. "As long as you never actually did any criminal things I think that werewolves are actually mystical." She looks into my eyes and I go back to my usual emotionless mask.

"We are honorable. The ones who commit criminal stuff are stray wolves. Not us. The strays or also known as loners dig a grave for us all. It's sad really. Do not worry; we refuse to do such things. This town let us live in peace with them so we have nothing against any humans. It is the fault of the loners for that our kind is being hunted." I look down at a two year old pup, in his human form, who ran into my leg. I bend down and gently pick him up, holding him in one arm I gently smooth his soft unique light blue hair. "We care not only about our group but about the people we lived in peace with." I gently set the pup down onto the floor and he runs off to find his mother maybe.

Light's mother nods and keeps her eyes on me. "I'll trust you guys. We'll be happy to help you so don't worry. Make yourself at home."

I bow my head slightly, in thanks. "I speak for my pack and we thank you."

She smiles softly then calls Sayu, the two of them head towards the stairs.

"Alpha." I hear someone speak up behind me and I turn to see who wanted my attention.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

We finally have found a space big enough for the pack who came with me; in an abandoned house.

It's old, empty, not as warm and protective as our old home. However it'll have to do. I look at the old stairs, they looked like they were ready to collapse.

'The pack will not be allowed up them until I am sure that it is sure they are safe.' I decide.

I look back at the pack who is trying to settle themselves on the old wooden floors.

This is going to seem like forever before we for sure can return to our home.

"Beyond!" I call him from where ever he is in the pack.

B comes over to me. "What?" He doesn't sound happy, I don't blame him. Separated from his mate, living in poor conditions. Not to mention that we are hungry.

"For today we will stay here but tomorrow I want a patrol to check our territory. We will monitor it until we deem it safe to return to. When that time come's we will go back in groups in different days. To not arouse suspicion from others, we don't want to make it unsafe again." I command him but I keep my voice sympathetic.

He knows his place so I don't have to worry but I can't be seen as a non-sympathetic leader. I care about my pack and they know who to not argue with for how I am leader.

B nods and turns away about to head back to the pack. He pauses. "Are we still going to hunt for food? Is that still safe enough or should we trade it to something else?"

I shake my head. "We will hunt but we must be careful when we do."

**Light's P.O.V.**

Now that me and L are alone in my bedroom, we are free.

I push L against the locked door and I kiss him feverously.

He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my neck.

I bite his bottom lip gently and pushed my hips against his.

He opens his mouth and lets my tongue slide into his very sweet tasting mouth.

I slide my hand under his shirt and grind our erections together. I explore his mouth and our tongues wrestle with the other. I move my hand around on the skin of his chest. Loving the soft feeling.

He moans and tugs my blazer off of my shoulders. He also tugs on the bottom of my white button up shirt begging for me to take it off.

I pull my lips away from his lips and take off my blazer and shirt. After that was done I move to take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

I latch my lips onto his neck and begin to suck as well as nip at it.

The moans he let out turned me on even if I thought that it wasn't possible.

I need to get my erection out of its confines. L needs it to, his erection looks exactly like mine in the confines of our pants anyways.

Within no time I had both of naked and I push him onto the bed.

Crawling over top of him. I kiss his stomach and feel my dick twitch hearing him take an intake a quick breath; in excitement.

I stick my hand to his lips and watch as he takes three of my fingers into his mouth.

He sucks and licks them. Closing his eyes and he moans in anticipation.

I moan at the images of him sucking me off instead of sucking my fingers.

Getting enough lube on my fingers I take them out of his mouth and lower it to his entrance. I slide a finger into him and he moans pushing back against my finger already.

We share a French kiss and I move my finger in and out of him. We both moan into the kiss. He moans because of the pleasure and anticipation. I am moaning because of anticipation and the memory of L's heat engulfing my length.

I add a second finger hurriedly and I begin to stretch him out. I need to be inside him!

He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His body covered in a light sheen of sweat; it makes his body glow for any to see. Though I always think his body seems to glow with beauty.

I keep stretching him out and I lick his neck. I finally bite his neck as my fingers move around inside him.

He makes a noise of pleasure with a small pinch of pain.

I suck the place that I just bit and add a third finger into him. I spread my fingers apart inside him getting him as ready as I can for what is about to come. I pull away and look at the blossoming hickey on his neck. The hickey I put on his neck.

"Please. Light I need you. Just fuck me!" L moans and opens his eyes. His eyes are glistened with love and lust; they look at me pleadingly. He spreads his legs wide open, ready to receive me.

I nod and take my fingers out of him. I move, putting a hand to my erection to line it into position.

L pants lightly and I can tell he's drooling inside.

I thrust myself into him, letting go of my erection.

Our hips meet and I pause to let him adjust.

He twitches his hips after a minute and waits a second before doing it again.

I pull out slowly and slam back into him.

Both of us moaning as I set a quick and hard pace.

Before either of us knew it, I am pounding him into the bed. He is loudly moaning my name, my lips over his to muffle the noise.

"MMM! LIGHT!" He moans against my lips.

I continue pounding him into the bed and I grip his hips.

He pushes back against my thrusts and I feel my release coming.

L is a panting and moaning mess beneath me and I can tell he is also close too.

Finally after a well-aimed thrust into his prostitute he lets out a scream of pleasure. He cum's all over our chest's and stomach's. His entrance tighten around my length.

I moan loudly and push myself up to the hilt into him. I cum and it feels like he's milking my seeds from my body. It's heavenly as I empty myself into his body.

I collapse on top of him and we lay there panting.

We share a kiss before he drifts off to sleep muttering 'I love you.'.

This makes me smile and I kiss his forehead lovingly. "Love you too."

I'll have to tell my parents that I am engaged to L.

**AN:**

**I think it's short but I am sick and can barely get my mind to work right now.**

**Lemons because the short chapter and because it needs L and Light lemons!**

**So tell me how I did please.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	12. Missing one another

**Near's P.O.V.**

Everyone is asleep.

Well all except for myself.

The house is silent and dark. Silent besides the creak every now and then and the few soft snores.

I uncurl myself from my ball, no longer finding it comfy.

I look up outside the window.

Clear sky and moonlight streaming down upon us from the full moon.

I wonder how Mello and the pack are doing. Did they find a safe place? Are they alright? Can they get food?

My head starts to spin a little as the nausea starts to come. I try to make it stop by laying as stretched out as I can, on my back. It helps a little.

**A's P.O.V.**

Oh I wish I was with Beyond. I miss him.

My dreams are haunting me of his warmth and smell.

We have always slept together, him curled around my body. It's how we got to sleep at night ever since we fell in love.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Cameras set up. Check.

Time to turn them on and watch for that albino boy to leave.

I wonder if I should just try talking to my sis… Nah, without force there's no way they'll believe me.

I turn to one of my computers that are hooked up to the cameras. I start making changes so it'll give a few beeps for when something happens. Depending on how many beeps is which camera has caught something.

I stretch and head to my bed. Stepping on empty pop cans and chip bags.

Yes it's not the cleanest place but I don't feel like cleaning it up anytime soon.

"Ahhh!" I sigh as my back hits the plush mattress. "So comfy." My eyes close to darkness.

When my eyes open I am no longer in my room. Instead I find myself in a land where the sky is black, the moon is the only thing there. It's a field and the full moon's light shines all over it, lighting it up beautifully as if it were day.

I hear howls somewhere ahead of me. Wolf howls.

Something feels like its pulling my soul towards the sound. Is it my inner wolf wanting to be free?

Some fog starts to come out of nowhere ahead of me.

Out of the fog steps two wolves. One is a pure white wolf with stormy grey eyes and the other is a blonde wolf with beautiful blue eyes.

The pure white one starts to speak. Instead of barks I hear a human's voice. It's soft, emotionless and strong sounding. "Meet my mate." He gestures to the blonde wolf. "At the edge of town where you saw us come in from the forest. Meet him there tomorrow evening. Your skills will be needed, in many different places. I have a feeling we can expect great things from you, as long as your heart is in the right place." He turns around to head back into the fog.

What I notice is that this white wolf is actually pregnant! I've done enough research on wolves to know what a pregnant one looks like.

The blonde one watches the white one leave then turns to me again. "If you bring any trouble or harm to my pack, mate and or our child then I'll kill you." He turns and races into the fog, off to find his mate I'm guessing.

The world becomes completely foggy and my vision turns white then to black.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

My dream….

I sit up from where I had been lying.

There was a red haired boy who had a wolf's spirit and there was Nate.

I had tried to find Nate but found myself waking up into the real world.

Nate seems to trust this red haired boy with helping us. So I should trust him too. Nate wouldn't lie and he is great at being able to tell things about others.

I look down at my lap thinking about Nate. He's okay right? Nothing bad happened? Light's family took them in and they aren't roaming the streets starving right? Oh man I wish we hadn't separated.

I shake my head. We had done this for the sake of our pack and the children.

I keep repeating that to myself as I think about everything so far.

**L's P.O.V.**

How'd I get here? A dream maybe?

I opened my eyes only to find myself clothed and standing in the middle of Light's family's living room. Light beside me and Light's parents and sister on the couch in front of us.

Light grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine.

I can feel a single heart beating between the two of us. But whose is it?

"Guys." Light starts. "I want you to know that I am engaged to this man. He is L Lawliet and part of the group that are in the basement. We will become married and live with the group for the rest of our lives. Maybe even have a few kids together if that time comes around." Light finishes and looks over to me.

Our eyes lock lovingly.

"That's enough!" A fist slams down on the coffee table.

Both me and Light jump. We turn to see that Light's dad was the one who had slammed his fist on the table.

"My son will not be with anyone of the likes of you!" He uses the hand that wasn't on the table to point at me. "A disgusting low life who will never fit anywhere but with those weirdo's! I want every single one of them gone and if I ever see you around my son again….." He balls the hand that was pointing at me into a fist. "I'll kill you with my own bare hands." He snarls.

I stare at him, keeping myself calm. "Light choose me and I choose him. He is the one and only one that I truly love. To throw someone who not only loves your son with all his heart but also with all his soul; just because he doesn't look like the top notch slutty hottie you expected is… is selfish!" I raise my voice at the last part to get my point across.

"Why you stupid whore!" His father screams and he leaps at me.

I suddenly see blackness and then Light's sleeping face.

Back in Light's bed, with Light and naked again.

It was a dream.

That thought doesn't help me because I start to feel a little like I have butterflies in my stomach.

What if Light's family actually doesn't accept us like in my dream?

**AN:**

**Short short chapter.**

**But I'm tired, it's getting late and I am also slightly sick still.**

**Terribly sorry for how short it is. Please forgive me.**

**I've had someone think that L is the alpha; I will not say any names or point fingers. To clear things up I am just going to tell you that Mello is the alpha and Near is the second alpha (technically the alpha female) due to being Mello's mate. Beyond is the beta (Second in command after alpha's) and his mate is A. L is a pack member and his mate is Light. Matt and Linda are sisters and they both know they have a sibling, just they don't actually know it's the other. Except for Matt so really Linda just doesn't know. I'm sure you guys know this, being smart and all, but I just had to make sure.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	13. The news and hunting

**Light's P.O.V.**

I awaken to see L asleep. In a light sleep like he had fallen asleep not that long ago.

Should I wake him?

He looks to peaceful sleeping though.

I reach over and gently pet his soft hair. I love him so much.

He stirs and opens his eyes, looking right into mine.

"Good morning gorgeous." I kiss his forehead. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Its okay. That was a great way to wake up in the morning." He sits up and I can feel that somethings bothering him.

"Whats wrong?" I sit up and bring his head to my chest. Petting his hair again.

"I'm just worried your family wont accept us." He looks down.

"Don't worry my dear. I think they'll accept us. Even if they don't I'll always protect you and stay with you."

He chuckles lightly. "A human protecting a werewolf. You make me sound so weak." He smiles gently.

I laugh. "Oh you are far from weak." I place my hand on his chest, feeling his hidden muscles flex slightly as he shifts. "Far far from it."

A knock comes to the door and I pull the covers over his naked body.

"Light!~" Sayu's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Wake up! Time for breakfast"

"Alright be down in a minuet!" I call to her.

We wait until we are sure she is leaving then we sigh in relief.

"When will we tell your family?" L mummers.

"We'll do it during breakfast or after. What ever one turns out to be easier." I take his hand and move to stand, pulling him with me.

I go to my closet while L goes to where his clothes are on the floor.

He dresses in the clothes he had on yesterday seeing as they were his only clothes.

"Here." I toss one of my pull over hoodies to him. "Wear this and we'll get your clothes cleaned. Also I'll get you some pants." I turn back to my closet looking for some pants for him. Something comfy.

"Oh. Thank you Light." I hear the soft sound of a clothing item being dropped to the ground.

I turn and toss him a pair of black pants. Comfy wear but not sweats.

He doesn't look too different with the hoodie on. Still like the beautiful angel I know.

He pulls off his pants, turning me on.

Yes I watched him strip and now I am getting hard.

He pulls on the pants I had given him.

I quickly turn away and get dressed in a black T-shirt and brown pants.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I don't know if I should believe in that dream or not.

Right now all I'm doing is pacing while having a few cameras showing on the screen of my sitting computer.

What to do what to do?

"Ugh I need a smoke." I groan to myself and I pull one out of my pocket.

I bring it to my lips then reach back into my pocket for my lighter.

Once I get the light the lighter then I bring it to the end of the cigarette.

Now that its lit, I delight the flame. I take an inhale of smoke.

The wonderful feeling of the smoke going down my throat to my lungs; it always calms me.

I sigh and glance to the computer.

**L's P.O.V.**

"Evryone!" Light stands from his seat in the middle of breakfast.

In the living room where Nate is keeping some of the young ones busy; I see him glance our way, out of the corner of my eye.

I look to Nate and send him a look telling him to be ready. In case anything happens.

Nate nods and gets the young ones back to their mothers. Also going to warn the wolves here just in case.

I turn back to pay attention to whats happening here, with Light's family.

"What is it you want to tell us Light?" Sayu asks with a small tilt to her head.

"Well." Light looks at me.

Our eyes meet then we look back to the others. Holding hands.

"I want to tell you that I am in love with L. He is my lover and we are also engaged." Light makes sure not to speak to fast so they heard all of it.

Theres a pause. It makes me feel nervous and I shift softly.

His dad laughs. "It sounded like you just said that this man is your lover and youre engaged. Tell me your joking." He looks to Light like hes searching for a hint that it's a joke.

My hand tightens around Lights.

Light rubs his thumb on the back of my hand to try to comfort me.

Lights father so far is showing that he does not accept this. I am 78% sure of that.

Light shakes his head. "I am not joking at all."

Lights dad looks at me up and down. His eyes disapproving.

85% he doesn't accept us.

I tense ready to get out if I had to. I will never hurt any of Light's family on purpose or intently.

Light tightens his grip on my hand slightly; as he feels me tense up.

Lights dad suddenly stands up.

"Dad?" Light questions.

Oh no. My dream is most likely about to come true.

"Light….." His father starts, slowly. "Why him and why now?" He sends me a glare.

Light pulls on my hand telling me to stand behind him, silently.

I look to his face, making a face as if to say; "I'm fine."

"Dad. Why is because he is the one I truly love. Why now is because I wanted to make sure before I did anything. Also I didn't want you to make me stop seeing him and hurt his feelings." Light stares into his eyes directly.

I want to tell him that he's making me sound weak. However I have a feeling I shouldn't get involved right now.

"Well this is what I say." He stands straight like hes proud or maybe angry. "I say that you should just let him go back to the alley or whatever where you found him. Stop wasting your time on him and do better! You can get a lovely girl and you get a freak." He slams his fist on the table. "He has to go. The others can stay. I am not going to send ones that are expecting and small children to the streets. Him however." He points to me. "Is nothing worth having for my son. I thought I raised you better, so you would choose wonderful people like your mother."

"Mr. Yagami." I step into the conversation. "I know how brilliant your son is. I also see your point as to why you do not like this. However the bond of love we have between us is strong. That is why we decided to dedicate ourselves to each other by marriage. I promise you I am doing everything I can for Light and will continue doing so. Forcing Light to find someone who he knows he will not be able to be with for life. That is just not right to do. So I ask that you accept us and I do understand the shock of this will take time." I bow my head slightly. Knowing that it is likely 66% that it will help.

Lights dad stares in shock at me, also a little angry.

Lights mother stands now. "Well Light I think it is very lovely and wonderful you found someone who you'll truly be with forever. Love is never about being picky, its about finding the one you are meant to be with."

"Yay!" Sayu throws her hands into the air above her head, looking happy. "My big brother is finally getting married!" She squeals.

I wanted to plug my ears when she squealed but refrained from it.

Lights dad finally sighs. "Alright. I will allow this. Guess I really wasn't thinking straight." Lights dad then proceeds to leave. "Time for work." He mumbles.

Light hugs me and I hug him back.

We did it! We told them and they accept us!

**Near's P.O.V.**

I stand with the rest of the wolves that came here, besides L.

We listen to the muffled voices and are tense, ready to run if there was danger.

Finally after a little bit, foot steps are heard.

I hear a bark behind me.

Glancing back I see that one of the young ones had turned into their wolf form.

I pay no mind to him and I turn my attention fully back to what I was doing.

Footsteps leading down towards the door.

I am staying in front of the others by the door just in case of danger, the future of the pack must be protected.

L and Lights scent comes to me from under the door. No blood or guns.

The door opens, revealing L and Light. Standing together holding hands.

"Everything went good?" I ask and twirl my hair.

L smiles brightly. "They accept us."

The air in the room becomes a whole lot lighter.

I nod and go to sit on my bed feeling dizzy.

A leaves to the bathroom.

Two of the pups have started a play fight. They are some of the oldest that came with us so they know to be careful of others.

**B's P.O.V.**

I had taken a few of the other wolves out hunting. That is actually what we are doing now.

So far we are following a trail the moose left behind. All of us in wolf form.

Up ahead I hear the sound of a stick breaking.

Crouching down to a stalking pose, I flick my tail to make sure the others do the same.

We sneak forward and I peer around the bushes.

There is an injured moose, the rest of the herd is up ahead. They are looking back at the injured one to see if it is coming.

I tilt my head to one side then the other.

Two wolves go both directions. We now have the one surrounded.

I prepare to attack.

The wind blows towards me, carrying the scent of our prey with it.

My mouth waters at the juicy scent.

I jolt forward with a howl.

The other wolves burst out of the bushes as well. Coming up on either side of it.

The herd of moose make panicked noises and run off.

The injured one cries out and tries to escape.

I leap onto its back and bite down onto the back of its neck.

It stumbles and finally falls to the ground.

I leap off before it hits the ground so I don't get hurt.

The other wolves are on the moose as quick as they can.

The moose is dead within a minute.

"Good job everyone." I congratulate them all, not caring that I didnt sound like I meant it. Just had to do this to stay on good terms with them, who knows I could be their next leader.

I perk my ears up as I hear the click of the safety being turned off on a gun.

I spin around, looking for where the one with the gun could be.

The person is downwind from us so I can't catch their scent.

"Get the prey back to the others." I bark out the order. "Go around. I think theres hunters here."

I hear the soft sounds of the body of the moose being dragged.

I slowly walk forward back the way we had come. Trying to pinpoint the hunter.

A gunshot sounds through the air.

A bullet whizzes by my ear, just clipping it slightly.

I snarl in the direction the bullet came from.

There he or she is!

**AN:**

**Wow work isn't easy.**

**Anyways. I hope you like this chapter. Benn writing it every chance I got since yesterday.**

**In later chapters there may or may not be time skips, depending on what happens. Maybe there will be because of nothing interesting happening. I don't want to bore you guys.**

**So yeah I really appreciate all of your guy's reviews. Thank you so much for your thoughts. Keep it up. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	14. Injured or trouble?

**Near's P.O.V. **

Something didn't feel right.

My stomach has this aching feeling but I haven't thrown up at all.

I put my hand to my slightly sensitive stomach and wonder if something was wrong with the baby.

I need to get it checked out. But I can't get up….. One of the others are sure to help me.

Groaning I feel a sharp stab of pain that fades to a throb. What is this?

"You alright?" One of the mothers ask me.

"I think… Somethings wrong… but I cant walk." I tell her in a slightly weaker voice.

"Its okay." She pats my head soothingly. "Well get you to a doctor to check it out."

I feel her pick me up and she carries me out of the basement.

The lights seem to be dimming… Or else I am starting to faint.

"Stay strong. Well be at there soon." She promises me.

The light breeze on my body tells me we are running somewhere. My eyes had gone to complete blackness but I still had my other senses.

I finally pass out and let the blackness take a hold of me, feeling to weak to keep fighting it.

**BB's P.O.V.**

I hear another click from the gun.

Growling, I crouch down. Preparing to attack this hunter.

Another gunshot sounds throughout the air.

I dart to the side then I rush towards the hunter.

More gunshots follow and bullets brush past me and land on the ground around me.

I leap into the air and land onto the hunter.

Up close I can see that it's a guy.

He fires what im guessing is his last bullet right at me.

Pain jolts throughout my body and I yelp.

He hit me!

I bite his arm, ignoring the pain going through me.

He will pay for hitting me!

He will pay even if it means death!

**Mellos P.O.V.**

The rest of the hunting patrol had come back…. All but Beyond.

"What happened?" I demand.

A tinted black, dark brown furred wolf with honey colored eyes answers me. "He stayed behind. There was hunters."

I turn to Allen. "Go and find Beyond. Help if he needs it and bring him back here. Go!"

Allen nods and runs off to do as ordered.

I turn into my wolf form.

Turning back to the ones who are back from hunting, I walk over to them. "It is time to eat." I lower my head towards the moose.

The other wolves back off from the food, waiting until I am done. It's how wolf packs work.

I take a bite into the moose and tear off a chunk of meat. I eat it, juicy with blood and still slightly warm. Mmmm its good.

Blood soaks the mooses pelt from where I had bitten into it.

As soon as I finish the chunk I had taken, I take a big chunk from our food. I take it away off to some corner of the shelter.

Now the others move in to dig into the meat.

I set my chunk of meat down and dig into it.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I stare at the screen of my ds as I play Mario kart.

"MOVE OVER YOSHI!" I yell at the animated dinosaur as he tries to pass me.

I continue playing, getting lost into the game and ignoring the world around me.

**BB's P.O.V.**

I watch as the hunter runs off. Bleeding and heavily injured.

Snorting, I turn and limp slowly back towards where the pack is.

My shoulder is in so much pain! Ah god this hurts!

A black wolf with grassy green eyes bursts through the bushes. His name is Alloy but everyone calls him Allen. "Beyond! Are you alright?" He comes over to me and sniffs my shoulder.

"Got shot but don't worry. The hunter is gone. Made sure to send him off with some good wounds." I glance back in the direction the hunter went then I look back at Allen.

Allen's usually gentle and caring eyes look at the wound worriedly. "This needs to be seen as soon as possible. Lets get you some medical treatment." He comes to stand beside me.

Letting me lean on his body for support, while being careful of my wound, we walk back to the others.

**Mellos P.O.V.**

I finish eating and stand. Time to go meet that red haired male.

"Jake! You're in charge until Beyond comes back!" I call to the dark red furred wolf that almost looks brown.

After that I run out of the shelter and towards the meeting place.

He had better not be late.

**Matts P.O.V.**

I beat the game and do a fist pump in the air.

A sparkle catches my eye and I see that the sun is going down.

Oh shoot! I was supposed to meet that wolf!

I save and turn off my DS. I then throw it onto my bed and rush out the door.

Hopefully I am not late and hes not pissed!

Everyone else in town is heading inside for supper and bed.

I make it to where I am supposed to meet him.

There I see the most beautiful guy or flat chested girl I have ever seen.

Those sparkling blue eyes look so amazing and puts me in a trance. His golden blonde hair just shines in the fading sunlight.

My pants grow tighter as I look over his body that is clad in a tight leather vest and tight leather pants.

"Why hello there beautiful." I purr. If I put on the right act I'll get her or him, cant tell, to bed.

**Near's P.O.V.**

When my eyes open I find myself staring at a white ceiling.

I no longer feel in pain and I wonder if the baby is alright.

Theres a knock at the door and I turn to look at it, realizing im in a hospital.

"Hai!" I call.

A doctor walks in. "Hello Nate. How are you feeling?" He asks as he walks over to the bed.

"I'm feeling a little fuzzy in the head but other than that I feel fine. How's the baby?" My eyes search the doctors blue eyes, that reminded me of Mihaels eyes, for any information I could get.

He smiles at me. "Don't worry. Both you and the baby are going to be fine. A small incident but you were luckily able to feel the pain from it early enough. Early enough before it got really bad."

I sigh with relief and put my hand to my chest.

"The cord wrapped around the childs body. I'm surprised you were able to feel it. We fixed it so the baby is safe." He sets a folder down on the nightstand. "Tomorrow morning you are free to leave whenever. For now you need rest."

"Thank you so much doctor." I smile happily and relax into the bed.

Truth be told it feels strange to be in a real bed, but it could make me look suspicious if I complain.

"Are you hungry at all?"

I shake my head gently.

"Alright then I'll let you be to sleep." He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I move my hand from my chest to my stomach. "It'll be alright little one. I promise to keep you safe."

**An:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I was eating while typing this so I hope its not too bad.**

**For any of you who know the web site I have started posting on Novel joy.**

**Reveiws! Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews/feedback!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	15. The siblings meet

**Matt's P.O.V.**

"Hm?" The guy, im sure of it, looks to me. "You must be the guy from the dream. Heh. Don't get any ideas." He comes up to me. "I was hoping I could go to vist my mate, but I am to meet you."

I smile at him. "Well we can talk about this at my house if you want." Perfect chance, right?

His eyes turn to a death glare and he slaps me. "Forget it!" He growls. "I not only have a mate but would never mate someone in the likes of you."

"Ow." I mutter. Hand on my cheek.

"Oh, youre such a pussy. Now. I am going to-"

A wolf bursts through the bushes, this wolf is much like a coyote. "Mihael! It's Nate…" The wolf pants.

The blonde, Mihael, snaps his head to the wolf. "What is it! What happened!" His voice full of concern.

"One of the mothers took him to the hospital. Something was worn." The wolf lowers his head, looking up at Mihael.

Mihael's eyes widen. "Take this guy." He nods in my direction. "To the pack, I will be there as soon as I can." He races off into town.

**Near's P.O.V.**

"Nate!" The one voice I had been longing to hear, reaches my ears.

"Mihael!" I look over to the door, seeing him there and panting.

He is instantly beside the bed, holding my hand gently. "What happened? Are you alright? Please tell me, youre going to be okay." He looks me up and down even though I'm under blankets.

"I'm fine. Just a small incident but we caught it before it did any serious damage. The baby is fine. All I need is rest and tomorrow morning I can leave whenever." I intertwine our fingers.

He brings our hands to his cheek and puts the back of my hand against his cheek. "Oh im so glad you two are alright."

I smile as he kisses my hand.

He rubs our cheeks together. "If I ever lost you, I would die."

I bring my free hand up to his cheek and move his head, so hes facing me. I nuzzle our noses together. "I will never let you lose me. I love you."

He kisses me and mumbles against my lips. "I love you too. You're so cute, I could just fuck you right here and now."

I smile. "Not in a hospital. We'll meet somewhere tomorrow for that promise." I kiss him harder.

Our tongues meet and we stare into each other's eyes loving and lustful.

He takes control of the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth.

"Mmm." I moan into the kiss.

Someone clears their throat at the door.

We break the kiss and Mihael glares at the intruder.

As soon as he sees it's a doctor, his eyes soften. "Sorry. I would like to thank you for saving his and the babies lives." He bows his head softly but quickly, he is an alpha after all.

"It's our job. Its our pleasure to save the lives of all." He smiles gently. "Now I just came to check on him, he needs to rest right now. Also please keep the hospital as a peaceful place and keep the loving to a minimum."

Mihael smirks. "That is our minimum for loving." He gives me a look of amusement.

"Well…." The doctor is at loss for words. "I need to ask you to please leave to let him rest. He needs to rest if hes going to leave." With that the doctor leaves out of sight.

Mihael looks back at me. "I love you my darling. I'll be here tomorrow at sun rise, waiting for you outside. Promise." He kisses my head.

"I love you too Mihael. I promise I'll come straight to you no matter what, after I leave." I smile and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Better fucking do that."

I laugh.

**Mellos P.O.V.**

Oh, I wish I could just take him all over again, right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I force myself away from him and walk out the door.

"Good night." Is all I hear from him before I shut the door behind me.

Time to go back to the pack and figure out things with this red head.

I walk out of the hospital, wishing I was still with my angel.

**Linda's P.O.V.**

I curl myself into a ball in the corner and sob quietly. Oh how I miss mother. She used to tell me stories about my father and that she had had another pup but the father took him away. She never told me what he looks like or his name or anything like that.

I wish Nate was here. He'd make me smile again… If he wasn't with Mihael, I'd take him for myself. He'd be my mate.

The image of me and Nate being mates, makes me smile. It'd be the best.

"Linda?" I hear the red heads voice from before the pack had to run, behind me.

I sit up and look over my shoulder.

Sure enough there he is, standing right there.

"What are you doing here?" I growl. "Why are you here? How come no one is doing anything?"

"Easy there sis." He laughs.

My eyes widen in surprise. He's my brother! No way! It can't be!

"I'm here because your alphas wanted me to come and apparently help you guys. Which works for me since I wanted to talk to you anyways. Listen, we really are siblings. Clover is my mother and I am also a wolf." The read head puts a hand behind his head. "Names Mail but I prefer Matt."

**AN:**

**Short chap. Sorry, writers block.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	16. Let out and born

**Near's P.O.V**

I am being let out of the hospital!

I walk out and stretch, loving the feel of the breeze against my face.

"Nate!" I quickly turn towards Mihael's voice.

"Mihael!" I run into his arms and he wraps his arms around me.

"Told you I'd be waiting."

I laugh softly. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Mihael kisses me and I kiss back.

"Sexy time!" He purrs against my lips then breaks the kiss. He leans down and picks me up bridal style.

"Mihael." I squeak and blush.

He laughs and carries me off towards the woods. "I warned you that we would be having a fuck once you got out." We reach the woods and he looks for a nice spot with some good cover.

I snuggle up against his chest happily and close my eyes.

"Here we are." He smirks.

I open my eyes to find that we are in a very small field with a tree here and there.

"Perfect fucking place." He puts me down and pins me against the nearest tree.

Our lips connect into a fiery kiss.

"Mmm Mihael." I moan into the kiss.

He starts to grind against my crotch making me gasp. With that he slides his tongue into my mouth and tangles with my tongue.

I slide my hands up his shirt and he unbuttons my own shirt.

He stops grinding and switches to dry humping me like a horny dog. Though in a way he is a horny dog, wolf to be exact.

"Screw preparations, Mihael I need you now. Just fuck me." I whine. I need release and I am aching for him to be inside me.

He smiles and moves his lips to my neck. Working on giving me a hickey while removing the rest of my clothes.

I tilt my head to the side to give him more room to get to my neck.

Finally he unzips his pants and brings out his erection.

I remember what it's like, Big, hot, and hard. All I need and want is it inside me right now. I buck my hips into his with a whine.

"Didn't know… You could be soo… needy." He says between moans as he pumps his erection and lines himself up with my entrance.

"I am needy. Please." I can't believe I am begging him like some whore!

"As you wish love." He thrusts into me sharply.

At first the pain is intense but it recedes to a low throb. "Move…" I pant out after a minute.

He pulls out and slams back in, setting a rough and fast pace.

I struggle to keep up and I throw my head back against the tree in pleasure.

He nibbles on my ear lobe and pounds me against the tree as hard as he can. "Oh how I've missed you." He rumbles in his chest, like a growl but a growl of lust.

I scream in pleasure, my screams and moans are mixes of incoherent things and 'Mihael'.

"So close Nate." He licks my ear then rests his head against my shoulder. His thrust are becoming more wild and out of control.

"Me too…" I gasp out.

I scream loudly in pleasure and cum all over our stomachs and chests.

Mihael thrusts into me as far as he can and jerks his hips. A warm feeling fills me and I know that he had came.

We pant and let ourselves finish cumming.

"You ….are ….amazing." I manage to pant out.

"So are you…." He replies. "Sleep." He softly whispers in my ear.

My eyes droop and I lean on Mihaels chest. My eyes closing and I drift off to the world of dreams.

**Light's P.O.V.**

Me and L discuss ideas for our wedding.

Its coming up, we though the sooner the better with everything that's been going on.

"How about we have a chocolate fountain as the center of the snacks table?" I offer.

"Oh yes! That sounds lovely!" L nods with a bright smile.

I love seeing that smile on his face, makes my whole life worth it.

"Chocolate fountain it is. Now how are we going to arrange the seating? How many are going to be invited? I'm guessing for you the whole pack because they are like your family. Which is fine, even if we have to do an outside one I promise to make it work."

L holds my hand. "Light. The pack wedding will be after. Not all pack members will be there. The pack wedding is where you can choose t=if you want to become a wolf." L leans his head on my shoulder.

"Alright." He looks so damn cute! "Then do you know how many pack members may be there?"

"It'll most likely be the ones I am closest to and the really important ones like the alphas." L mummers.

I nod and write that down on my notes sheet. "Okay. I'll introduce you to my family there. You'll like my grandpa Wammy. He has soft spot for orphans actually."

He lifts his head slightly. "Oh?"

"Once he learns you lost your home, at least for now. He will have a soft spot for you. He can act like a butler sometimes, its funny." I laugh, remembering the times I had seen him act like he is a butler to someone.

L laughs as well. "He sounds like one of a kind grandfather."

I could listen to that laugh forever. Record it and put it on every music thing I have. It'll become the only music I'll listen to. "Yeah he is." I kiss his lips quickly and sweetly. "Lets take a break. It's almost lunch time."

**Time skip:**

**Near's P.O.V.**

I am now six months pregnant.

Not much has really happened over the months.

I hear a groan of pain.

"Who is hurt?" I demand from my bed.

"AH!" A scream of pain.

"A!" I leap to my feet now knowing who it is.

Someone comes into the room, Light's mother. "What's wrong?" She looks worried and worried waves are coming off of her.

"its time!" One of the mothers call. "A is going to have his children! He needs to get to the hospital!"

"Bring him upstairs! I'll get the car started." Light's mother leaves the room.

I look around. "Stay calm." I order as I see the panicked looks on their faces, especially the children. "Get A upstairs and follow the Yagami's directions."

A mother picks A up and heads upstairs. A moaning in pain.

"I need one of you to go find the pack and tell Beyond that it is time. That he needs to get to the hospital. The fastest runner goes."

I watch as Fleet, a mother of a one year old. She has purple hair with pink ends and hazel eyes. She wears a green and blue stripped sun dress without shoes. Her skin is quite tan, but under her dress her skin is really pale. Takes off to tell Beyond.

I know it is coming close to my time to have the baby. Pregnant guys are only pregnant for six to seven months. I put a hand on my visibly pregnant stomach.

**B's P.O.V.**

I am choosing wolves for the patrol to check our territory for if it is safe to go back.

"Violet." I call the pup in training, shes a dare devil.

She looks like her mother, Fleet. "Yes?" The six year old asks as she comes up to me.

"You will be heading out with the patrol. But if the others on the patrol tell you something you listen, no but's." I give her a warning glare. "That'll be all the wolves for the patrol. I will be going with the hunting patrol."

Just then Fleet bursts in. "Beyond!"

A! I think automatically. "What is it?! Is A alright!? Whats going on!?" I rush over to her.

She quickly catches her breath. "I've been looking for you. A is giving birth. You need to get to the hospital."

My eyes widen and I rush past her, towards the hospital.

I rush through the doors of the hospital panting.

There in the waiting room I see Doe.

Doe is a shorter woman, she has a two year old who turned three today. She has rainbow hair that is on one side of her head while the other side is bald. She has auburn eyes and gothic style clothes. She jumps out of her chair. "Beyond!"

I go over to her. "Is A alright! Where is he! When can I see him!" I start asking my millions of questions.

"Its okay. The doctors are taking care of him. He is in the hospital here getting the help he needs to deliver the babies. They'll let us know when we can see him." Doe puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I start worriedly pacing and waiting.

Hours pass and I am tiredly still pacing. I collapse onto the ground, no strength left in my legs.

A nurse comes over to us finally! "We had to do a c-section (AN: I think that's what its called.) but he delivered two healthy babies."

Suddenly a rush of energy goes through my body. I spring to my feet. "Can I see him! Where are the children! Will he be alright!"

She raises a hand to tell me that she will tell me. "He needs to rest but he should be alright. We need to give him some time before we can say for sure. Follow me." She gestures for me to follow.

I follow her with Doe deeper into the hospital. "Doe, after seeing A and the babies I will ask that you go back to the pack and tell them everything is okay…" I start to feel tired all over again.

We arrive to the window where we can look at the babies, there is many.

The nurse nods to the window. "In there is your children. We will go to A and I will bring them to you." She starts to walk towards the rooms. "Just don't tire him out and let him rest." She opens room 13 and lets us in.

I go straight to beside the bed. "A. A my love." I gently grip his hand.

He looks tired and weak, he has that breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Also a tube in his wrist giving him fluids and another tube for blood. He weakly looks over to me. "Beyond…" He whispers tiredly.

"I'm so happy you are all right." I kiss his hand.

He smiles weakly. "What…" He takes a shaky breath.

"Shhhh. Don't talk, save your strength. The babies are safe and healthy." I smle and kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad….." His eyes close and he sighs.

Two nurses bring in two babies.

"Here are your children." One says.

A opens his eyes half way to see the babies.

One offers one of the babies to A and the other gives the other to me.

The one I am holding is wrapped in a pink blanket. She looks like A, almost an exact replica except younger. "Beautiful." I mummer and smile down at our daughter.

"So is he." A whispers.

I look up to A and the other baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

Upon closer inspection he looks like me, with A's smile and A's nose. Like our daughter his eyes are closed.

"He is." I agree.

A nurse takes the baby in A's arms as his eyes start to close.

A lets her take him. "What about names….?" He croaks out.

"Bring in a pad and pencil." I tell the nurse that's not holding my son.

She nods and leaves then comes back with a pad of paper and a pencil. She gives them to A.

A takes it and writes on it. Once done he shows it to me.

_I was thinking of naming our daughter May. _Is written in his neat hand writing.

I nod and smile. "That is a perfect name. May After Birthday?"

A giggles hoarsely and nods. He writes under his last one on the paper. _That's a good name, May Beyond After would sound weird. But May After Birthday sounds like shes after you._

I laugh. "Yes it does. Okay then how about May Lynn Birthday?"

A's eyes sparkle and he nods.

"Alright that'll be her name." I look down at our little girl in my arms. "And for her brother….."

A starts writing again then shows it to me.

_You choose just nothing stupid. _

He hands the pad of paper to the nurse who gave it to him. Then he drifts off to sleep.

I smile at his peaceful face. "As you wish beloved." I offer May to the nurse with the pencil and paper.

She takes May and watches me kiss A's cheek.

The name for our son comes into my mind. "Skint After Birthday." Perfect.

I look to the nurses. "Thank you. Please take care of our children until we can bring them home. I'll leave I just need a moment with A."

They nod and leave the room, Doe leaves as well.

I glance around then change into wolf form.

Now in wolf form I take the corner of the covers in my mouth and pull the covers neatly over A's sleeping body.

I let go of the covers and look out the window. Sending a silent prayer to the wolves in the stars. 'Please let A be alright and be home soon.'

**AN:**

**A has beautiful twins! Yay!**

**This is not the end :3**

**We still have quite a bit to go through still.**

**Reviews bring smiles! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	17. Saved and the new addition

**Near's P.O.V. **

I just heard the news on A. It was relieving to hear.

I look down at my stomach and put a hand on it. "Do you plan on being nice to me and let me be alright after?" I ask and laugh softly. "I'll make sure you are a great girl and you will grow into a fine alpha."

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I curl up with my sister Linda trying to comfort her from our mothers death.

I am allowed to have my hand held game counsels so I can play them when I want and go home to grab a new one or charge them.

Linda lays her head on my back, both of us in our wolf forms.

I lay my head on my paws. "Even with her gone just remember that you are not alone. You have a great pack and a brother here for you." I tell her and I feel her nod softly.

"Well this pack is great and you are a good brother."

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I sit in the back of our packs hide away, thinking.

We'll have to turn Light into a wolf or L has to leave the pack. It's the law but I don't want to lose L if Light refuses.

I grip a rock in my hand and examine it then throw it out a hole in the wall that is by me. "Damn it."

"Alpha." Dawn approaches me. She is one of the shyest of all my pack members. She has red and blonde hair that look like the dawn sky. Her eyes are a sky blue color. She is wearing slightly baggy jeans and a pull over red hoodie. She is actually close to an omega. She bows her head as I look at her. "Oh sorry you look busy." She takes a few steps back.

"No need. What is it?" I assure her.

"Well I just came back from a patrol and the hunters are on our tails." Her quiet voice almost squeaks.

I growl. "Where are they now!?"

She flinches and takes a step back, looking at the ground. "They are on their way here but the others distracted them. They say they also heard a bunch cof them are in town."

I jump to my feet and bark to get everyones attention. "Listen up!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and look up at me.

"We must keep the hunters from finding out our location by hiding in the forest until there is an all clear. I want us to separate into different groups of at least of five or four. Mix of males and women. When the hunters think that we aren't here then we can come back. Shouldn't take too long. Now I also want someone to run to the others and warn them of the hunters. The hunters know that there is wolves hiding in the town. I will join in the distraction and I want everyone to follow orders. Now go!" I rush past everyone and head out into the forest.

As I approach I see two other pack members trying to lead the hunters away.

I walk up to them. "Whats going on?" I act casual.

"They are going in the wrong direction to find the werewolves and think that they are hiding in town." One pack member says.

"But if they were in town we would have known. We like to go out to bars and night time is wolf time." The other pouts.

The two are Misa and Halle. The one that spoke first is Halle and the second is Misa.

"Wolves in town?" I laugh. "That's the funniest thing I have heard. I heard all the wolves left these parts after hearing that they are being hunted."

They push past us. "Out of the way amateurs."

I give the two girls a look that says 'stop them from finding the pack at Light's house.'

They nod and go after the hunters.

I sigh and hope for all of the power of the moon that our pack will be alright.

A scream reaches my ears in the direction Misa, Halle and the hunters went.

Changing to wolf form I rush towards the scream.

I spot that one of the hunters caught his foot in a bear trap.

I rush over and grab the bear trap in my mouth, attempting to get it off his leg.

Misa and Halle start to dig up the stick holding the trap to the ground, now in their wolf forms.

"Wolves!" One of the hunters gasp.

Misa and Halle get the stick out and I am close to getting it off his leg.

The hunters start to fire at us, all but the one trapped.

Misa and Halle jump back avoiding bullets.

I ignore the bullets as they hit the ground around me and when one grazes my shoulder. I need to get this off his leg!

Finally the trap snaps off his leg and I throw it away from him.

One of the bullets almost hit my head.

"Retreat now." I order and we run towards the bushes.

Misa and Halle enter the bushes but before I follow them I stop and glance back.

The other hunters are loading more bullets into their guns and the one that we saved from the trap is the only one not going after us. He meets my eyes and I can read a thank you in them. "I owe you my life. I won't hunt you and try to convince you are alright."

I nod then raise my muzzle and let out a howl. After that I run off into the bushes and hear shouting behind me.

"Guys!" The one we had saved calls to the others. "Stop! I owe them my life! They saved me! They are not bad! Now help me to the hospital!"

I smile and catch up to Misa and Halle. "No need to keep running." I say softly.

We all stop running and look back to see that we are alone.

"Saving one of them is a sure fire way to get them to start to trust us." Halle says.

I nod. "You go tell the others that it is safe for now but I still want patrols and one to go right away."

They nod and leave.

I head back to town and once I reach it I see something that isn't right.

A loner is raping a girl and people are too scared to do anything and all the wolf hunters are in the forest.

I snarl and rush into the town.

"Another wolf!" Someone screams and everyone backs away from me.

"No theres two new wolves!" A woman shrieks.

I look and see Nate in his wolf form coming to help from the other direction. "Keep out of the worst." I call to him.

He looks at me and nods then slows his pace a little to let me get to the loner first.

I pounce on the loner and he rips himself away from the girl, turning to his wolf form.

He is a greyish brown wolf with glaring dark brown eyes. He snaps his jaws at my neck but I move my neck out of the way in time.

Nate rushes over to the girl and sniffs her then taps her with his nose.

I snap down at the loner and he gets away from me, heading straight for Nate!

I rush after him but he gets to Nate first and slams into him.

They roll in a fight and it ends up where Nate is pinned under the loner.

"Don't you dare touch my mate!" I roar and slam into the loner, my jaws locked on his throat. I pin him under me and keep my jaws on his throat until he stops moving and breathing. Then I let go and look back at Nate.

He gets up panting and walks a few steps forward before collapsing.

I rush over to his side and nudge him, whining. "Tell me youre alright."

He looks at me then his head rolls to the side slightly and his eyes close. His panting hasn't gone down.

He needs help!

I change to my human form and reach out to the top of his head. I know I can't lift him on my own in his wolf form. But I have to try!

So I pick attempt to pick him up but find that if I do then I will fall onto my back.

I change to my wolf form and nose his stomach gently to try to get him on my back.

However when I touch his stomach he flinches away and whines in pain.

My ears fold back and lick his ear. Tears form in my eyes and I whine. "I won't let you die." I then look around desperately for someone to help.

A mother approaches us and kneels next to me. "You saved my daughter. Thank you. Now…" She turns to the others. "Someone get a doctor now!"

The girl that we had saved comes up and throws her arms around my neck. "Oh thanks you! Both of you!" She has her pants back on.

I lick her face gently then look back down to Nate. I rub mine and his noses together.

A doctor rushes over with a vet and they start to work on finding whats wrong and help Nate.

I sit and watch with my head lowered.

The girl we had saved pets me. "It'll be alright. They'll save the white wolf." She sooths.

"It is a pregnant wolf and its time for it to give birth." The vet tells the doctor.

"Alright then lets do this." The doctor joins in. He grabs some tools from his bag.

I want to stop them as soon as I see the knife but they know best so I can't interfere.

"Don't worry." The girl sooths me again.

I hear whines and yelps of pain from Nate and want to jump to his side.

The girl holds me back and I lay down to wait.

I put a paw over my eyes and fold my ears back. I don't want to hear him in so much pain.

I can feel the girls hands and a few other peoples hands petting me. Their voices trying to sooth and comfort me.

The town seems to be holding it's breath as they wait with me anxiously.

Eventually the vet and doctor back off.

I raise my head and my ears perk up as I look at Nate.

He is laying there exhausted and his stomach is shaved and stitched from where the vet and doctor got our child from. In the curve of his body is a small pup.

"Go see your child." The girl encourages me, not like I needed it.

I get up and walk over to Nate and our daughter. Looking at our daughter I smile at her beauty.

She's a sandy colored pup and her eyes are still closed. Her paws look like they have snowy white boots on them. She is small and damp but nestled warmly in the curve on Nates body.

I lick her head gently and she raises her head with a small whimper. I look to Nate's face and we smile at each other.

We nuzzle each other happily.

There is coos of 'awwww's in the background.

Suddenly a car screeches to a stop not to far from me and Nate.

I walk around him until I am facing the same way he is. Then I put a paw onto the other side if his body to show I will protect him.

The car is a government car, four agents get out.

"These wolves are coming with us." One shows his badge to the people as he walks towards me and Nate.

The girl we saved and her mother stand in the way of the agents.

"You are not touching them." The girl growls.

The mother nods in agreement and points to the dead loner. "They saved my daughter from a rape by that low life wolf. Not only that but one just gave birth to an adorable pup. You have no right to take away them when they did nothing wrong."

The other towns people start to move to join the girl and her mother.

"You are not getting them!" One snarls.

"Leave them alone and take that dead wolf with you on your way out!" Another joins in.

I can just see the government agents past all the people.

They look at each other then back at the line of towns people blocking their way.

"But it is by order of law that all wolves must be taken in, dead or alive." One of them says and looks at us past the towns people.

"I don't care." The girls mother takes a step forward. "They did nothing wrong and do not deserve to be taken away."

I look towards the forest and see some of the pack watching in their human forms at the edge of town. I look back to the government agents.

The towns mayor steps forward to beside the girls mother. "Now take the dead wolf over there and leave this town as you are unwanted here. Also if these wolves live in a pack then that pack will not be harmed or attacked in anyway."

The government agents take a step back as the town continues to go up against them.

"Fine." One sighs and goes over to the dead wolf. "But we want names and pictures of their pack."

They take the dead wolf and climb back into the car.

The town cheers as the government agents drive away.

Our troubles are over!

Or so I thought.

**L's P.O.V.**

I look at the test and freeze in shock.

No way!

I can't have…..

**AN:**

**Wow that was an awesome chapter o_O**

**Turned out better than I thought it would be.**

**Hoped everyone liked it. More to come! :3 **

**Reviews are the best! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	18. In the stars, you will find the great

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Nate changes to his human form and picks up our daughter.

"What shall we name her?" I brush some hair out of Nate's face.

"Diamond River Keehl." Nate looks into my eyes with a smile.

I smile too. "That's a beautiful name."

We start to walk back to Light's home.

**Light'sP.O.V.**

L comes over to me watching the ground.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"Light…." He looks into my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The whole world stops moving and my eyes widen. Pregnant!?

I hug him and he snuggles to my chest.

"I promise I'll look out for our child."

"You also need to turn into one of us to stay with the pack."

"Then I will."

"I guess I'll tell Mihael then. He's still in the basement with his mate and new daughter."

"Lets go together."

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I come in to where Light's basement to see Mihael's daughter.

She is the most loveliest thing I have ever seen.

She must be my meant to be mate.

**A day later.**

It's a full moon and the pack gathers at the edge of the forest.

Light and Mihael stand on a big rock to not only look down on everyone but because of what is going to happen.

"My family!" Mihael begins. "I would like you all to meet the newest member of our pack. Light Yagami."

Everyone cheers.

When they all quiet down Mihael continues. "By the power of the moon I as alpha ask that Light Yagami become a werewolf!"

A beam of light from the moon shoots down onto Light and he is surrounded by a glow.

The pack howls and as the glow fades…..

Light is no longer a human but a handsome brown wolf.

The howls become louder and Light joins in.

For Light is now one of the pack forever.

**5 Years later.**

Moon is full and flying high in the sky.

Paws pounding onto the forest floor below.

"Go! Go!" A howl sounds out throughout the stream of fur and warm bodies.

Matt follows five year old Diamond back towards the forest. Green and blue eyes meet for a second before they concentrate on the path ahead.

A gun shot sounds out and a small white pup with light grey eyes falls behind.

The government never kept their promise to not hunt Mihael's pack. But now the only safe place left is where it all started.

Nate races back to grab his son who has fallen behind.

Another gun shot and a yelp of pain.

Nate is dead and his son is picked up by another wolf of the pack.

The pack makes it a safe distance away from the hunters.

Mihael looks at his pack checking who they have lost. "Where's Nate!?" He cries out and starts to desperately search for his mate.

The she wolf carrying Mihael and Nate's son brings him to Mihael. She gently puts Mihael's son on the ground at Mihaels feet. "Nate is dead. He went back this one and got shot. I'm sorry." She bows her head and backs off.

Mihael howls in pain, sorrow and loss. He finishes howling and hears the hunters coming. "Take the pack to a safe place. Diamond you're in charge. If I don't make it back then you are alpha. Take care of your brother and he will be named Chance River Keehl. Now go!"

Nate and Mihael hadn't had a chance to name their son so Mihael figured it was the right time.

The pack looks sorrow filled at Mihael then follows Diamond back to their camp where they will be safe.

Mihael is attacked and surrounded by hunters. He know's he'll be joining his mate soon.

Meanwhile….

The rest of the pack makes it to the camp and Diamond orders the others to rest.

A mother brings Chance over to her.

Diamond lowers her head. "He need's a queen to nurse him. Please take care of him and never let him forget our parents."

The mother nods and heads for the den where the pups are taken care of.

Matt comes up beside Diamond and nuzzles her shoulder. "Everything will be alright."

Diamond buries her face into Matts neck fur. "I hope you're right." She sobs, remembering that her mother is dead and her father might die. "Why them? What'd they do to deserve such a horrible death!"

"Shhh." Matt sooths. "They didn't do anything. The wolves in the stars probally thought it'd be the least suffering death they can give them." Matt licks Diamonds ear soothingly.

L and Light watch the young couple from a distance with their four year old son named Destiny Yagami.

"Poor Diamond. Losing her parents at such a young age. Not to mention Chance." L lowers his head to the now sleeping Destiny at his paws.

Light presses his muzzle against L's gently. "She is strong and the pack will be there for them."

L nods.

Diamond and Matt head to the alpha den to get some rest.

L and Light also head to a den, not bothering to know what one, to rest as well.

The pack will always remember the brave alphas that got them through their worst time. Mihael and Nate. May they find peace and happiness together in the stars.

**The end.**

**AN:**

**I swear that is the most touching chapter I have ever written!**

**Makes me wanna cry!**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**MNLMFangil**


End file.
